Destiny
by Sui5
Summary: Wie war er bloß in diese Situation gekommen?“ Nel hatte sie überredet noch ein paar Tage hier zu bleiben und ihren Sieg zu Feiern. Er hatte an alles andere Gedacht, eine Party oder schlimmstes ein Gelage, aber da mit hätte er niemals gerechnet.
1. Kapitel 1 Eine Chance und eine Bitte

Star Ocean

**Vorwort**: Diese Geschichte spielt unmittelbar nach den Ereignissen des Spiels. Ich versuche so wenige Spoiler einzubauen für Spieler die es noch nicht durch gespielt haben doch es ist nicht immer vermeidbar. Konstruktiv Kritik ist erwünscht.

**Kapitel 1 Eine Chance und eine Bitte**

„ Wie war er bloß in diese Situation gekommen?" überlegte Fayt. Nel hatte sie überredet noch ein paar Tage hier zu bleiben und ihren Sieg zu Feiern. Er hatte an alles andere Gedacht, eine Party oder schlimmstes ein Gelage, aber er dachte wohl noch etwas zu modern schließlich waren sie hier ja auf einen Unterentwickelten Planeten. Aber trotzdem da mit hätte er niemals gerechnet. Da stand er nun am Eingang eines riesigen Festsaales. Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug, als dieser in sein Zimmer getragen wurde hatte er schon schlimmes geahnt. Aber mit einem Ball hatte er überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Er ging die Treppen hinunter, welche in den großen Saal führte. Je weiter er die Treppen hinunter ging desto lauter wurde die Musik, es war eine Klassik ähnliche Melodie. Musik in dieser Art hatte er vor vielen Jahren im Musik Unterricht gehört. Sie hatte ihn überhaupt nicht zugesagt. Aber diese hier war anders sie klang viel lebendiger, viel intensiver. Endlich hatte er die Treppe hinter sich gelassen und betrat den Saal er schaute sich kurz um und erblickte Sophia und Maria. Er ging gerade Wegs auf sie zu. Sophia trug ein Hellrossahnes Kleid. Dann wendete er sein Blick zu Maria, sie trug ein Hellblaues Kleid. „Hallo ihr beiden." Begrüßte Fayt sie. „Hallo Fayt" Begrüßte Sophia ihn freudig, während Maria ihn nur in einem normalen Tonfall begrüßte. „Ihr seht gut aus." Sagte Fayt zu den beiden Mädchen. „ Du aber auch Fayt." Erwiderte Sophia und sprach sofort weiter „Heute ist deine Chance!" Fayt fragte sich was sie meinte aber sie ließ ihn keine Möglichkeit etwas zu erwidern. „ Wir gehen dann mal ein paar süße Jungs suchen. Lass dich von uns nicht stören. Denk daran es ist vielleicht deine einzige Chance also bedank dich nach her bei mir! Tschüß und genieße den Abend!" die letzten Worte sprach sie als sie sich von ihm weg bewegte und Maria hinter sich her zog; welche beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte als sich Sophia plötzlich in Bewegung setzte. Er fragte sich noch immer was sie meinte oder hatte sie bemerkt was er füllte? Obwohl er sie schon von Kindheitstagen auf kannte und wie eine kleine Schwester für ihn war verblüffte sie ihn immer wieder. Sophia hatte etwas über eine Chance gesagt. Suchend blickte er noch mal durch den riesigen Saal doch er fand die Gesuchte Person nicht stattdessen erblickte er Tynave und Farleen. Er schritt auf sie zu, diese Begrüßten ihn freundlich. Er wollte gerade etwas fragen als Tynave in zuvor kam: „ Sie ist nicht hier und wahrscheinlich wird sie nicht kommen. Sie kann diese Art von Veranstaltungen nicht leiden." „ Woher wusstest du was ich fragen wollte?" wollte Fayt wissen. „Nach wenn solltest du sonst auf einen Ball suchen als nach…" weiter kam Tynave nicht, den Farleen unter brach sie: „Da ist sie! Auf der Treppe!" „Was?! Sonst kommt sie nie zu solchen Veranstaltungen. Das ist eine Fügung des Schicksals!" „Oder eine Fügung von Sophia." Hängte Fayt in Gedanken an „Also ergreife diese Chance Fayt! Wir sind dann weg. Genieße den Abend!" und schon verschwanden die beiden. Er drehte sich zur nah gelegenen Treppe um und erblicke Nel, sie trug ein wunderschönes schneeweißes Kleid. Er konnte sein blick nicht von ihr abwenden so schön sah sie aus. Er glaubte ein kurzes Lächeln gesehen zu haben als sie ihre Blicke trafen. Sie kam auf ihn zu mit jeden Schritt den sie näher kam schlug sein Herz schneller. „Hallo Fayt" Begrüßte Nel ihn. „Hallo Nel, du siehst wunderschön aus."

Sie erröte für einen kurzen Augenblick und sagte leise schon fast flüsternd: „ Danke" Die Musik im Hintergrund änderte sich sie klang jetzt fast wie ein Walzer. „Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?" fragte Nel ihn. „Ja, natürlich!" antwortete Fayt der immer noch von ihrer Schönheit fasziniert war. Wieder glaubte er ein kurzes Lächeln über ihre Lippen huschen zu sehen. Sie betraten die Tanzfläche. Worauf hatte er sich da eingelassen er wüsste ja nicht mal was sie tanzten oder ob sie überhaupt dieselben Tänze wie auf der Erde hatten und überhaupt Standart Tänze waren noch nie seine Stärke gewesen. Hätte er den Tanzenden mehr Aufmerksamkeit gescheckt dann wüsste er jetzt was sie tanzen. Er fing mit dem ersten Schritt eines Walzers an schließlich spielten sie eine Walzer ähnliche Melodie. Er war unsicher und versuchte sich die Schritte eines Walzers ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Verzweifelt schaute er in Nels wunderschönen Augen, er vergaß plötzlich alles um sich herum für diesen Augenblick gab es nur sie zwei. Seine Beine bewegten sie wie von selbst. Sein Herz schlug schneller, er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen er müsste Sophia wirklich danken! Er fühlte ein kribbeln ihn seinen Händen und auf seinem Rücken. Er hätte sie am liebsten in seine Arme geschlossen und nie wieder losgelassen. Doch er wüsste nicht wie Nel reagieren würde. Sie zeigte ihre Gefühle nie. Deshalb ließ er es bleiben, blickte ihn ihre Augen und genoss ihre gemeinsamen Momente. Doch plötzlich hörten seine Füße auf sich zu bewegen die Musik war verstummt er war etwas enttäuscht das diese kleine Traumwelt wieder verschwinden musste. Lieber hätte er ihre nähe noch weiter genossen. Dann bemerkte er wie sie über seine Schulter schaute und sich von ihm entfernte und sagte: „ Ich muss gehen die Königin ruft mich, es hat mich sehr gefreut mit dir zu Tanzen." Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte drehte sie sich um verließ den Saal. Er sah ihr noch hinter her bis er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte. Dann verließ auch er den Saal in Richtung des Balkons. Er öffnete die Tür und kühle Abend Luft wehte ihn ins Gesicht. Die Luft war hier so sauber nicht so wie auf der Erde doch wie lange würde das so bleiben?

Irgendwann müssen die Steinhäuser Hochhäuser und anderen Gebäuden weichen. Er hoffte dass das nicht so schnell gesehen wird. Mit seinem Wissen oder das Wissen aus Gretton könnte sich die Welt hier ganz schnell verändern aber das wollte er nicht.

Plötzlich riss ihn eine Mädchen Stimme aus seinen Gedanken: „Fayt!" er drehte sich um und sah Sophia, welche auf ihn zu gerannt kam „Und, und wie ist es gelaufen?" fragte sie aufgeregt

„Du hast es doch bestimmt schon gesehen oder etwa nicht?" entgegnete Fayt

„Ja, schon aber… na gut kommen wir zur Auswertung."

„Auswertung?!" fragend sah er sie an

„Ja ich sage dir jetzt was du gut gemacht hast und was nicht. Also erstens du hast ihr ein Kompliment gemacht, das war schon mal gut, geredet habt ihr nicht aber ihr habt getanzt und du hast ihr dabei die ganze Zeit ihn die Augen gekuckt. Du hast einen perfekten Walzer getanzt. Hm…was eigentlich ziemlich unmöglich ist bei deinen Tänzerischen Fähigkeiten."

„Danke!" sagte er sarkastisch.

Doch sie achtete nicht da drauf „ Früher hatte ich immer blaue Flecken auf den Füßen wenn wir getanzt haben in der Schule. Eigentlich war das ein ziemlicher Reinfall was du da vorhin getan hast Fayt! Dabei war es so schwer sie zu überreden das sie zum Ball kommt" sie seufzte

„Wie hast du das eigentlich angestellt?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte ich erzähle sie dir ein andern mal. Außerdem müssen wir die Auswertung noch zu ende bringen. Nel ist eine Frau die ihre Gefühle kaum zeigt, deshalb musst du die Initiative ergreifen. Du hättest als sie weg ging an dich ziehen sollen und sie küssen oder wenigstens umarmen sollen."

„Dann wäre ich jetzt Tod oder spätestens morgen früh! Wenn ich das getan hätte!"

„Bist du sicher?"

„Master Fayt" unterbrach sie eine Wache, „die Königin wünscht sie beide zu sehen."

„Okay wir kommen sofort." Antwortete Fayt

Was sie wohl von uns will?" fragen blickte sie zu Fayt.

„Das werden wir gleich erfahren." Antwortete er ihr und sie folgten der Wache in den Thronsaal, dort hatten sich die anderen schon eingefunden. Er ließ sein Blick durch den Thronsaal schweifen doch er konnte die Königin nicht finden stattdessen erblickte er Nel, sie hatte sich schon wieder umgezogen. Was er etwas bedauerte, den es war ein seltener Anblick Nel in einen Kleid zu sehen. Trotzdem war sie auch so wunderschön. Aus den Augenwinkel sah er wie sich eine Tür öffnete und die Königin eintrat und sich auf dem Thron niederließ und anfing zu sprechen: „ Meine Freunde schon oft habt ihr unser Königreich geholfen und gerettet. Ich muss ich bitten uns noch einmal zu helfen. Uns steht eine große Bedrohung bevor, welche wir wegen der kürzlich geschehenden Ereignisse nicht abwehren können ohne eure Hilfe. Wir haben die Nachricht erhalten das Truppen aus Greeton morgen vor den Toren Peterny ankommen werden. Unsere Gesandten Diplomaten kehrten nicht zurück. Wir haben noch nicht die Mittel um sie zurück zu schlagen. Deshalb bitte ich euch uns zu helfen die Greetischen Truppen zu bekämpfen. Werdet ihr uns helfen?" Fayt dachte kurz nach wenn er nicht helfen würde wird das Königreich zerstört oder unterworfen. Nel würde auf jedenfall kämpfen und würde dabei sicher Sterben, denn sie würden bestimmt mit diesen Maschinen kommen welche er in Surferio gesehen hatte und die zeigten bestimmt keine Gnade. Es war entschieden er würde auf jedenfall helfen schließlich wollte er nicht das Nel stirbt. „Eure Majestät, ich werde euch helfen euer Königreich zu beschützen." Antwortete Fayt Endschloßen. Die anderen stimmt auch zu.

„ Ich danke euch, ruht euch bitte jetzt etwas aus morgen früh müsst ihr schnell nach Peterny wir wissen nicht wann genau unser Feind eintreffen wird."

„ Jawohl eure Majestät." Sagten alle und zogen sich in ihre Zimmer zurück.


	2. Kapitel 2 Planung

**Kapitel 2 Planung **

Fayt lag auf seinen Bett er konnte nicht schlafen. Er ließ sich das Geschehende noch mal durch seine Gedanken laufen. Können sie morgen siegen? Sie wussten nicht mal viele kommen würden. Außerdem konnte er die Stärke dieser Maschinen nicht einschätzen. Würden sie den morgigen Tag überleben, würden seine Kräfte ausreichen? Er spürte dass er bisher nur einen winzigen Teil seiner Kräfte kontrollieren konnte. Sie hat zwar ausgereicht sie zu retten aber würden sie diesmal reichen? Konnten sie überhaupt gewinnen? Hatten sie einen Weg in den Tod gewählt? Er hob seine Hand an und hielt sie sich vor sein Gesicht. Er ließ seine Kräfte durch seine Adern pulsieren er spürte wie viel Zerstörungskraft schon hatte aber es war nur ein Bruchteil der Kräfte die noch in ihm schlummerten. Er war sich nicht sicher was ihn morgen erwarten würde. Irgendwann schlief er ein. Er träumte von dem Kampf gegen diese Maschinen. Sie kamen auf ihn zu aber er konnte seine Kräfte nicht einsetzen. Er geriet in Panik und rannte auf seine Gegner zu bevor er auch nur mit seinem Schwert ausholen konnte schlugen die Maschinen ihn schon hin und her. „Fayt! Fayt wach auf wir müssen los!" Er öffnete langsam die Augen und sah in Cliffs Gesicht. Er hatte das Gefühl nur wenige Minuten geschlafen zu haben. „Okay ich bin gleich da." Sagte Fayt mit einer etwas verschlafender Stimme. Er stand auf und verließ die Burg auf dem schnellsten Weg. Er lief durch die dunklen Straßen von Aquios in Richtung Peterny. Fayt blickt zum Himmel er konnte keine Sterne sehen, heute würde ein Trüber Tag werden vielleicht Regnet es sogar. Er schloss sich der Gruppe an die schon auf ihn wartete gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Peterny. Niemand sprach ein Wort nach einer Weile erreichten sie Peterny. Die Gruppe lief durch die Dunklen Straßen nirgends brannte Licht. Fayt sah sich um doch er sah nur sehr wenige Soldaten es wunderte ihn schließlich musste man die ganze Zeit mit einem Angriff rechnen. Nach einem kurzen Marsch erreichten sie ein großes Gebäude in einem Zimmer brannte Licht. Sie traten durch die Tür ein. Ganz schwach brannten hier ein paar Kerzen doch es gab genug Licht um zu erkennen wo sie waren. Es war die Schänke. Sie stiegen die Treppe ins Obergeschoss hinauf. Sie erblickten sofort einen Raum vor dem zwei Wachen standen, diese grüßten sie nur knapp. Sie betraten den Raum und Fayt erblickte Clair, welche vor einer Karte stand. Sie drehte sich um und sagte: „ Schön euch zu sehen! Wir sollten sofort anfangen der Feind steht schon fast vor denn Toren." Die kleine Gruppe nickte kurz zur Bestätigung und setzte sich auf die Stühle um denn Tisch herum. Clair fuhr fort: „ Wir haben kaum Truppen zur Verfügung, die meisten sind noch in Arias, Verstärkungstruppen aus Airyglyph können wir erst morgen erwarten. Das heißt dass wir den ersten Angriff nur mit dem wenigen Soldaten hier und mit euch zurück schlagen müssen. Unsere Späher berichten von einen riesigen Heer von diesen fremdartigen Maschinen." Fayt hatte schon geahnt das Greeton mit diesen Maschinen angreifen würde. Eine Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück: „ Ha! Diese Schwächlinge sollen nur kommen die erledige ich… mit diesen Narren alleine." Albel hatte sich zu Wort gemeldet. Fayt war sich sicher das er als erstes sagen wollte die erledige er alleine aber er hat gerade noch die Kurve gekricht. Cliff hätte bestimmt gesagt das er es ja dann alleine machen könnte. Das wusste bestimmt auch Albel deshalb hat er wohl sie noch mit einbezogen. „ Wir acht kümmern uns um die Hauptgruppe und die die durch kommen werden dann von euren Leuten ausgeschaltet!" sagte Cliff plötzlich. Fayt leuchtete der Plan ein, denn er hatte kaum Soldaten gesehen. So würden sie überleben und für das nächste Gefecht gewappnet sein. Denn er war sich sicher dass niemand durch kommen würde. „ Wir stellen uns hier in einer Reihe auf und warten bis der Feind kommt." Erklärte Cliff und deutete dabei auf die Karte. „Gut so machen wir das bereitet euch gut vor und kommt alle wieder!" so verabschiedete Clair sie. Fayt verließ die Schänke, er wollte noch etwas frische Luft schnappen. Er stieg auf die Stadtmauer hier wäre er sicher alleine und konnte sogar noch nach den Feinden Ausschau halten. Er blickt zum Horizont es war immer noch Bewölkt aber langsam ging die Sonne auf. Er fixierte seinen Blick auf den Horizont um nicht darüber nach zu denken ob er das richtige tat und daran zu zweifeln ob sie überleben würden. Er konnte nicht verhindern dass er anfing zu zweifeln. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er dass sich ihm jemand näherte. Er drehte sich um und sah Sophia. „Hi Fayt!" begrüßte sie ihn.

„Hi Sophia was tust du hier?"

„Ich habe dich gesucht."

„Warum denn?"

„Ich wollte nur fragen warum du Nel nicht sagst was du Fühlst, ich bin mir sicher das sie auch was für dich empfindet." „ Ich traue mich nicht es ihr zu sagen weil ich Angst davor habe das sie mich abweist oder sich über mich lustig macht. Ich lebe lieber in Ungewissheit als zu wissen das sie nichts für mich empfindet."

So wist du aber niemals Glücklich… Ich werde dir erzählen wie ich Nel überredet habe zum Ball zu kommen. Also das war so..."

„Tut mir leid Sophia aber das musst du mir ein andern mal erzählen. Wir gekommen besuch!" unterbrach Fayt sie. Am Horizont konnte man eine Schwarze Linie erkennen die schnell näher kam. Sie gingen hinunter und verließen die Stadt wo der Rest der Gruppe schon wartete „So beginnt es also!" sagte Fayt entschlossen und schritt demonstrativ auf die Schwarze Linie zu.


	3. Kapitel 3 Kampf und Verzweiflung

**Kapitel 3 Kampf und Verzweiflung **

Fayt konnte diese Maschinen schon genau erkennen, sie sahen fast wie Menschen aus nur ein bisschen größer, sie bestanden aus einem bräunlichen Metal und hatten als Augen zwei rot leuchtende Punkte, außerdem war in ihrer Stirn war noch eine Linse eingebaut, welches sich unablässig bewegte. Fayt war sich sicher, dass die Maschinen den Kampf aufzeichnen werden um ihre Schwächen heraus zu finden. Er zog sein Schwert aus der Scheide, konzertierte sich einen Augenblick lang und ließ seinen Kräften freien lauf. Fayt trat mit dem linkem Bein nach vorne und zog seinem rechten Arm nach hinten. Der Boden um ihn herum färbte sich Schwarz, schwarzrote Kugeln kreisten um ihn herum. Plötzlich verschwand er und tauchte plötzlich wieder vor den Feinden auf und zerteilte die ersten. Wieder färbte der Boden sich schwarz, wieder kreisten schwarzrote Kugeln um ihn herum. Die Maschinen marschierten einfach weiter, doch welche zu nah an Fayt vorbei gingen wurden von den schwarzroten Kugeln zerrissen. Er verschwand wieder und tauchte ihn mitten der Gegner auf und zerteilte die nächsten. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Fayt das mittlerweile auch seine Freunde gegen die Maschinen kämpften. So sprang er durch die Reihen der Gegner und hinterließ viele Lücken, welche aber gleich wieder gefüllt wurden. Es wollten einfach nicht weniger werden für jede zerstörte Maschine kamen zwei neue. Fayt sah aus den Augenwinkeln das seine Freunde in arge Bedrängnis waren. Er sprang sofort zu ihnen hin um zu helfen. Nel und die anderen zogen sich immer weiter zurück. Ein Schwert sauste auf sie nieder. Sie griff nach ihrem zweiten Dolch und parierte den Hieb gerade noch rechtzeitig. Sie musste sich mit ihrer ganzen Kraft gegen den Hieb halten sonst würde er sie einfach Niederschrecken. Die Klinge näherte sich ihr immer mehr. Mit letzter Kraft stieß sie die Klinge hoch. Sie sprang nach hinten um dem Schwert einer anderen Maschine aus zuweichen. Als sie gerade wieder auf dem Boden stand sauste schon die nächste Klinge auf sie nieder. Dieser konnte sie nicht mehr ausweichen. „So sieht also mein Ende aus…" sagte sie spöttisch. Sie schloss die Augen und wartete auf ihren Tod. Plötzlich hörte sie ein knistern sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah wie die vor ihr stehende Maschine zerteilt wurde. Knisternd viel sie zu Boden und hinter ihr kam jemand zum Vorscheinen. Es war Fayt. So plötzlich wie er erschien verschwand er auch wieder und erledigte die anderen Maschinen die sie in die enge trieben. Fayt entfernte sich von den Maschinen um sich einen Augenblick lang aus zuruhen. „Aaaahhhhhhhh!" Sophias Stimme halte über das Schlachtfeld. Er drehte sich ruckartig zum Schlachtfeld um, nur um zu sehen wie eine Maschine sein Schwert in Sophias Bauch rammte. Er versucht sie zu erreichen, bevor das Schwert sich in sie hinein bohrte, aber vergeblich. Die Wut stieg in ihm hinaus. Schreiend stürmte er auf die Maschine zu, welche gerade ihr Schwert aus ihr heraus zog um ihr den Gnadenstoß zu verpassen. Doch dazu kam sie nicht, den Fayt trennte den Oberkörper vom Unterkörper seines Gegners. Er rammte sein Schwert in den Boden. Stütze mit einer Hand ihren Kopf und hielt mit der anderen Hand ihre Wunde zu. „Sophia! Sophia!" die Tränen standen ihm in den Augen. „Fayt mir ist so kalt." Sie spuckte Blut und ihre Wunde blutete ununterbrochen seine Hand war schon gänzlich rot gefärbt von ihrem Blut „jetzt kann ich…dir gar nicht…mehr er…zählen wie ich…Nel über…redet habe…zum Ball zukommen… Bitte Fayt wer…de glück…lich…" Ihr Körper erschlaffte. „Sophia! Sophia! Mach die Augen auf! Bitte! Sophiaaaaaaa!" Sein Trauer Schrei zerriss die Stille auf dem Schlachtfeld auf dem sich keiner mehr bewegte. Fayts Gedanken überschlugen sich: „ Es ist alles meine Schuld hätte ich nicht zugesagt zu helfen wäre sie noch am Leben!" Ein weiterer Trauer Schrei hallte über das Schlachtfeld, welcher schnell zum Schmerzens Schrei wurde. Fayt stützte sich mit beiden Händen ab. Der Rest der Gruppe näherte sich ihm. Doch eine gewaltige Druckwelle stieß sie weg. Sein Schmerzen Schrei wurde lauter. Weiße Flügel stießen aus seinem Rücken hervor, mit denen er sich sofort in die Lüfte erhob. Nel, welche ein stück entfernt lag Blickte zu ihm und sah ihn in seine Augen. Sie waren völlig leer als wäre niemand mehr in dem Körper. Fayt bewegte seinen Arm. Explosionen zerrissen die Reihen der Gegner, die sich noch immer nicht bewegten. Er raste zum Boden zog sein Schwert aus der Erde und flog auf seine Gegner zu und zerteilte hunderte Maschinen mit nur einen Hieb. Er schoss wieder in den Himmel um dann wieder im Sturzflug ins Zentrum der Armee zu stürzen. Er rammte sein Schwert im Zentrum in den Boden. Eine riesige Explosion zerriss den Rest der gegnerischen Truppen. Er stieg wieder in den Himmel hinauf und suchte nach weiteren Gegnern dies zu zerstören galt. Schon nach kurzer Zeit fand Fayt seine nächsten Gegner, welche keine anderen waren als seine Gefährten waren. Er stürzte auf sie hinunter und griff Albel an, welche gerade noch den plötzlichen Angriff parieren konnte. Fayt schlug unablässig auf ihn ein. Albel hatte große Schwierigkeiten die Hieb zu parieren konnte sich aber ein paar spöttische Worte nicht verkneifen: „Hah! Mit deinen lahmen Hieb kannst du mich nicht besiegen! Schwäch….arg!" Fayt unterbrach ihm mit drei kräftigen Tritten in den Magen. Albel sackte auf die Knie. Fayt holte zum Gnadenstoß aus, als Mirage nach ihm trat. Er duckte sich geschickt unter ihrem Tritt weg und schmiss sich gegen sie. Mirage flog ein paar Meter durch die Luft und landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Cliff fing an nach ihm zu schlagen aber Fayt wich all seinen Schlägen aus. Fayt konterte seine angriffe in dem er sein Knie in Cliffs Magen rammte. Dieser ging stöhnend zu Boden. Ein Laserstrahl verfehlte ihn nur knapp an der Schulter. Fayt drehte sich um und stieß seine Hand vorne. Eine Druckwelle traf Maria. Er drehte sich wieder um und ging langsam auf Nel zu. Sie zog ihren Dolch und legte ihre andere Hand auf den Griff ihres zweiten Dolches. Fayt hatte sie mittlerweile erreicht und fing an nach ihr zu Schlagen. Sie parierte die Hiebe. Immer wieder prallten ihre Klingen auf einander. In diesen kurzen Augenblicken konnte sie in seine leeren Augen blicken. Früher strahlten seine Augen eine gewisse Entschlossenheit aus doch nun waren sie leer. Sein Lächeln, hatte ihr immer soviel Wärme geschenkt doch nun gab es sein Lächeln nicht mehr. Sein Gesicht war nun völlig starr und zeigte keine Gefühle mehr. „Fayt, hör auf!" bat sie ihn doch er reagierte nicht. „Fayt, bitte hör auf" sie klang schon völlig verzweifelt. „Fayt…" eine Träne rannte ihre Wage hinunter. Sie ließ ihre Dolche sinken wartete darauf das Fayt ihr leben beendet. Sein Schwert schnellte vor um ihre Kehle zu durch bohren. Sie schloss die Augen und wartete, doch nicht geschah. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah, dass sein Schwert kurz vor ihrer Kehle gestoppt hat. Das Schwert zitterte und Fayt zog es langsam zurück. Er schritt ein paar Schritte zurück. Er ließ das Schwert fallen. Fiel zu Boden und verlor das Bewusstsein.


	4. Kapitel 4 Der Anfang vom Ende

**4. Kapitel Der Anfang vom Ende**

An einen Dunklen Ort, an dem nur das große Emblem eines Phönixes zu sehen war, standen drei Personen, in schwarz gehüllten Kutten. „Das Zielobjekt hat das Bewusstsein verloren." Sagte eine der Personen. „Wie geht das Projekt Gedankenkontrolle voran?" fragte eine der Personen „ Wir brauchen mehr Zeit es gibt immer noch Problem, die noch Schwierigkeiten machen." Antwortete die dritte Person. „ Zeit ist momentan etwas das wir nicht sehr viel haben, den jetzt ist er am verwundbarsten. Außerdem ist er um einiges stärker als wir erwartet haben." Erwiderte der einer. „Auch dafür gibt es eine Lösung, um die ich mich kümmern werde. Geht wieder eurer Arbeit nach, denn unsere Probleme lösen sich nicht von selbst!" antwortete eine der Personen. „Jawohl, Sir!" sagte die anderen beiden gleichzeitig. Alle drei drehten sich um und verließen den Raum.

Fayt saß auf etwas das er nicht sehen konnte, um ihn herum war alles dunkel, er konnte nur mit großen Schwierigkeiten seine Hand sehen „Es ist meine Schuld, es ist meine Schuld, es ist meine Schuld…" murmelte er die ganze Zeit. Tränen rannten die Wagen hinunter. Immer wieder sah er vor seinen Augen wie sich das Schwert einer diesen Maschinen durch Sophias Körper bohrte, wie sie in seinen Armen starb, wie er seine Gefährten angriff, wie er Nel angriff und sein Schwert auf sie zu schnellte um sie zu töten.

Ein Licht näherte sich ihm, aus dem eine Gestalt, aus Licht, auf ihn zukam. Sie kniete sich vor ihm nieder und versucht in seine Augen zu Blicken. „Fayt sieh mich an! Hör auf zu trauern! Die Welt braucht dich!" sagte sie in einem einfühlsamen Tonfall. Doch dieser reagierte nicht er murmelte unaufhörlich weiter. Sie griff nach seinen Schultern und fing an ihn zuschütteln. „Fayt! Fayt sieh mich an! Fayt!" Dieser blickte jetzt endlich auf. Seine Popillen weiteten sich ungläubig fragte er: „Sophia? Bist du es wirklich?" er griff nach ihren Schultern, um sich zu vergewissern ob sie nicht doch nur eine Illusion war. „Ja, ich bin es!" Als seine Hände ihre Schultern erreicht und nicht hin durch glitten schloss er sie freudig in seine Arme „Ich dachte du wärst Tod." Sagte er erleichtert

„Das bin ich auch." Sie löste sich aus der Umarmung um in seine Augen zu Blicken.

„Aber wie kannst du dann vor mir stehen?"

„Ich bin zurückgekommen um dir etwas zu sagen."

Fayt sah sie verwundert an: „Mir etwas zu sagen?"

„Ja, es ist nicht deine Schuld!"

„Doch! Es ist meine Schuld das du Tod bist!"

„Nein, es war mein Schicksal… Du musst jetzt aufstehen die Welt und deine Freunde brauchen dich!"

„Aber sie werden mir nie verzeihen ich wollte sie Töten!"

„Bist du dir sicher?" Sophia bewegte ihre Hand. Ein leicht verschwommenes Bild erschien: Nel saß an Fayts Bett, welcher noch immer nicht sein Bewusstsein zurück erlagt hatte. Die Tür öffnete sich und Cliff erschien in der Tür: „Wie geht es ihm?"

„Keine Veränderung…"

„Wie lange ist er schon ohne Bewusstsein?"

„ Einen Tag"

„Du solltest vielleicht mal was essen und dich ein bisschen ausruhen."

„Nicht nötig"

Cliff zuckte mit denn Schultern: „Wie du meist." Er drehte sich um und verließ denn Raum. Ein paar Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür wieder und Albel betrat den Raum. Für eine Weile sagte niemand etwas. „Sein Zustand ist unverändert." Brach Nel die Stille. „ah…arg…hmpf." Mit diesen Geräuschen verließ Albel den Raum. Nel müsste lächeln manchmal konnte man Albel so leicht durchschauen.

Das Bild verschwand wieder. „Siehst du alle machen sich sorgen um dich." Sagte Sophia lächelnd.

„Aber…"

„Nichts aber!", unterbrach Sophia ihn, „ Das Schicksal des Universums hängt von dir ab!" einlicht erschien. „Ich muss gehen Fayt. Doch wir werden uns wieder sehen, wenn du aufwachst." Sie drehte sich um und ging in das Licht.

„Warte! Wie soll ich es schaffen aufzuwachen?" rief er ihr hinter her

„Du musst es wollen!" hallte ihre Stimme durch die Dunkelheit, bevor sie ganz verschwand.

Fayt stand auf und schrie in die Dunkelheit: „Ich will aufwachen!" Doch nichts geschah, er hörte nur sein Echo in weiter ferne widerhallen. „Bevor du zurück kehrst sollst du einen kurzen Blick auf die Zukunft erhaschen." Kam es als antwort auf sein Echo. Ein Licht blitzte auf. Vor Fayts Augen erschien ein Junge, ein Schwert, marschierende Maschinen, eine zerstörte Stadt, eine verdorrte Landschaft, eine Frau lag blutend am Boden, dieses Bild verschwand nicht wie die anderen sondern wurde immer deutlicher. Fayt erkannte sofort wer da am Boden lag. „Nein! Das kann nicht sein!" er ging ein paar Schritte zurück und sackte auf die Knie, ein Schrei entfuhr ihm.

Fayt schreckte hoch sein Blick wanderte hektisch hin und her. Er war sich sicher das er nicht mehr in diesem Dunklem Ort war, denn hier war es viel heller, so hell das er nichts um sich herum erkannte. „Fayt! Endlich bist du auf gewacht!" er erkannte die Stimme sofort sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Fayt füllte wie sie ihn umarmte. Sein Herz klopfte noch schneller. Langsam konnte er wieder etwas sehen zwar war noch alles verschwommen doch erkannte er wo er war. Fayt war in einem Zimmer von der Burg von Aqauria. Für einen kurzen Augenblick fragte er sich wie er hier her gekommen war, doch genau so schnell wie diese Frage kam verschwand sie auch wieder. Fayt schloss die Arme um sie um etwas mehr von ihrer Wärme zu spüren. Schritte hallten vom Gang her, quietschend öffnete sich die Tür. Schnell löste sie sich von ihm. Cliff erschien in der Tür. „ Hey Nel, ich habe hier gerade so ein werkwürdiges Geräusch gehört, ah Fayt ausgeschlafen?"

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?" fragte Fayt ihm.

„Auch nur einen Tag und ein paar Stunden."

„Wie geht es den anderen?"

„Gut nur Albel ist ein wenig eingeschnappt, weil du ihn nur mit ein paar Tritten besiegt hast."

„Was ist mit den Maschinen?"

„Die kommen nicht so schnell wieder."

„Wieso?"

„Wieso? Du hast fast alle im Alleingang vernichtet und du fragst wieso!"

„Weil wir nicht wissen wie viele unsere Gegner haben oder wie schnell wieder neue hergestellt werden können."

„Selbst wenn sie Millionen von denen hätten kämmen die nicht so schnell wieder, auch dafür hast du gesorgt."

„Was meist du?"

„Ich meine diesen riesigen Krater den du hinterlassen hast, welcher sich langsam mit Wasser füllt, da es einfach nicht auf hören will zu regnen. Du sollst dir vielleicht einen Namen für den See aus denken schließlich hast du ihn geschaffen."

Ein Klopfen unterbrach das Gespräch. Eine Wache trat ein: „Entschuldigen sie die Störung, Lady Nel, aber die Königin verlangt nach ihnen."

„Ich komme sofort." Antwortete sie ihn und warf noch einmal einen Blick auf Fayt und hielt kurz inne aber verließ dann doch den Raum. Fayt schaute ihr nach bis sich die Tür quietschend schloss. „ Hey! Ihr macht fortschritte" sagte Cliff begeistert

„Was meinst du?" fragend blickte Fayt ihn an.

„Was ich meine? Ich glaube du hast ein bisschen zu lange geschlafen. Ich meine dich und Nel."

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht was du meist."

Cliff seufzte: „Früher wäre Nel ohne zu zögern gegangen, doch heute hat sie gezögert. Sie hat kurz darüber nachgedacht hier zu bleiben. Aber na ja das geht mich nichts an. Ich geh dann mal in mein Zimmer."

„Wie? Hast du dein eigens Zimmer bekommen?" fragte Fayt ihn verwirt

„Nein, ich schlafe noch immer im Gäste Zimmer im Gegensatz zu dir."

„Wo liege ich dann hier?"

„In Nels Zimmer."

„Waaaasssss!" Fayt wurde rot „wieso bin ich hier?"

„Weil Nel dich mit in ihr Zimmer genommen hat unter dem Vorwand dich hier besser versorgen zu können. Aber das war nur eine Ausrede sie hat sich die größten Sorgen um dich gemacht und im ihren Zimmer konnte sie die ganze Zeit an deiner Seite sein, was sie wo anders nicht hätte machen können."

Fayt hörte Sophias Worte die sie am Abend des Balles zu im gesagt hatte wieder in seinen Gedanken: „Bist du sicher?" Jetzt war er sich nicht mehr sicher, worüber er sich freute anderer seits machte es im wieder klar das Nel für ihn undurchschaubar ist. „Hey! Fayt", riss Cliff ihn aus seinen Gedanken, „Ich muss weg."

„Warum?"

„Ich habe noch eine Verabredung." Sagte Cliff während er das Zimmer verließ. Fayt versucht auf zu stehen doch ein stechender Schmerz durch fuhr sein Körper, welcher in zurück ins Bett sacken ließ. Er versuchte es noch ein paar mal doch scheiterte immer wieder, er gab auf und schloss die Augen. Etwas blitzte auf, vor Fayts Augen erschien ein Junge, ein Schwert, marschierende Maschinen, eine zerstörte Stadt, eine verdorrte Landschaft, eine Frau lag blutend am Boden. Sie hatte kurzes Rothaar. Fayt schreckte auf. Ein Blitz erhellte den Raum was ihn auf Nel aufmerksam machte, welche aus ihrem Schrak ein paar Sachen nahm. Sie drehte sich um „Oh, Fayt, tut mir leid wenn ich dich geweckt habe."

Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, das hast du nicht."

„Gut, ich bin für ein paar Tage weg."

„Wieso?"

„Ein Auftrag der Königin."

„Ich komme mit." Er versuchte auf zu stehen doch wieder hielt ihn ein stechender Schmerz zurück.

„Nein, in deinem Zustand kann ich dich nicht mitnehmen, ich bin bald zurück." Sie drehte sich um und ging. Fayt drehte sich zum Fenster. Draußen Regnete es in Strömen, es schien ihn als beweinte der Himmel die Tragödien, welche sich in diesem Konflikt noch ereignen würden.

An einen Dunklen Ort, wo nur das große Emblem eines Phönixes zu sehen war, standen drei Personen, in schwarz gehüllten Kutten. „Das Zielobjekt hat das Bewusstsein zurück erlagt."

„Gut, genau zur richtigen Zeit, es fehlt nur noch ein kleiner Schritt um ihn ein paar würdige Gegner zu besorgen." Antwortete eine der drei Personen. „Aber wird die Zeit reichen?" fragte eine andere der drei Gestalten.

„Ja, alles läuft genau nach Plan, senkt die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen."

„Aber wieso sollen wir die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen senken?"

„Um einen weiteren Störfaktor zu beseitigen. Schneidet die Aufzeichnungen des Kampfes so wie ich es euch gesagt habe. Weg treten!"

„Jawohl, Sir!", sagten die andern beiden Personen gleichzeitig und verließen denn Raum.

„Mahl sehn wie du damit klar kommen wirst!" die zurück gebliebene Gestalt fing an zu Lachen.


	5. Kapitel 5 Entscheidung

**Kapitel 5 Entscheidung**

Fayt stand auf dem Balkon und schaute in Richtung Eingang der Stadt. Sie war schon einen Tag weg. Er konnte seine Gedanken nicht mehr von ihr und seinem Traum, der ihn jede Nacht plagte, abwenden. Er suchte schon eine weile nach einen halbwegs Glaubbahren Grund ihr zu folgen, doch ihn wollte einfach nichts einfallen. Er streckte seine Hand aus und betrachtete sie er besaß eine enorme Zerstörungskraft, welche nach dem er die Kontrolle verloren hatte noch größer geworden war. Er konnte nicht mehr einschätzen wie viel Kraft er besaß es schien ihm als sei sie jetzt unerschöpflich. Fayt drehte sich um und betrat das Schloss er ließ durch die Gänge zu Nels Zimmer. Er betrat es und nahm aus einer Ecke des Zimmers sein Schwert schnallte es sich um. Gegen einen kleinen Sparziergang hatte bestimmt niemand etwas dagegen. Es musste ja keiner wissen das er nach Peterny wollte um sich dort etwas um zu hören. Gerade als er das Schloss verlassen wollte sprach ihn jemand von hinten an: „Hey Fayt! Wo soll es hingehn?"

Er drehte sich um und sah Cliff „Äh… Ich mache nur einen kleinen Sparziergang.

Cliff sah ihn skeptisch an: „ Einen Sparziergang? Soll ich vielleicht mit kommen? Du brauchst bestimmt Hilfe."

„Nein, ich gehe doch nur spazieren."

„Na gut, aber gib wir nicht die Schuld wenn du ihn irgendeine Situation gereist, in der du meine Hilfe gebrauchen kannst und ich dann nicht da bin. Okay?"

„Ich geh doch nur spazieren."

„Was auch immer. Sei vorsichtig was auch immer du tust." Cliff drehte sich um und lief zurück in sein Zimmer. Draußen Atmete Fayt einmal tief durch. Dann folgte er der Straße zum Ausgang der Stadt, niemand beachtete ihn. Nach einer Weile erreichte er Peterny.

Er lief zum großen Platz, hier würde er anfangen. Er fragte Leute nach Nel, doch niemand hatte sie gesehn. Erschöpft von der herum Lauferei setzte er sich. Sein Blick schweifte über den Platz, in der Hoffung Nel irgendwo unter den Menschen zu sehn. Doch er fand sie nicht, stattdessen bemerkte mehre Gestalten, die in braune Mäntel ein gehüllt waren und eine Kapuze so trugen das man ihre Gesichter nicht sehen konnte. Er schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen, wieder rasten die Bilder seines Traums durch seinen Kopf. „Fayt!" erhallte eine Stimme. Fayt sprang von dem Stuhl auf und sah sich um doch er erblickte niemanden der seinen gerufen haben könnte. Sein blick blieb an der Straße Richtung Osten. Er glaubte eine Gestalt die Straße entlang rennen zu sehen. Irgendwas sagte ihm, dass er der Gestalt folgen sollte, so rannte er ihr hinter her. Er folgte der Gestalt bis er auf dem Schlachtfeld stand. Überall lagen teile dieser Maschinen rum. Fayt hielt kurz inne, suchte dann aber sofort wieder die Gestalt, welcher er bisher gefolgt war. Da war sie wieder, sie schien auf ihn zu warten und rannte weiter. Fayt folgte ihr nicht sicher wohin sie ihn führte, nur eins wüsste er sicher, das er ihr folgen müsste. Fayt rannte der Gestalt jetzt schon eine ganze weile hinter doch er wüsste nicht wo er war oder wie lange er ihr schon folgte, er hatte jedes Orts und Zeitgefühl verloren, alles schien an ihm vorbei zu rasen. Plötzlich hielt die Gestalt an, sie schien zu lächeln, sie stand auf einen Hügel und zeigte auf etwas hinter dem Hügel, was Fayt aber noch nicht sehen konnte. Dann löste die Gestalt in Luft aus. Auf dem Hügel angekommen sah er ein merkwürdiges Gebäude, es sah aus wie ein großer Turm, dieser war mit einer Mauer umgeben und einen Wald. Irgendetwas sagte ihm das er in dem Turm Nel finden würde.

Nach ein paar Minuten erreichte er die Mauer des Turms. Fayt strecke sein Hand in die Richtung der Mauer, Energie sammelte sich ihn seiner Hand. Plötzlich schossen die Bilder des Kampfes durch seinen Kopf. Die Energie verpuffte. Seine Hand zitterte. Verzweifelt sah er seine Hand an. „Nein, ich darf nicht noch einmal die Kontrolle basieren, sonst töte ich sie dieses mal wirklich." Fayt trat von der Mauer zurück und lief um rum bis er ein Tor erreichte. Vorsicht sah er sich um doch niemand war hier und das Tor war offen, es erschien ihm merkwürdig trotzdem trat er ein. Er lief direkt zum Turm und betrat auch diesen.

In einen Raum des Turmssaß eine Person in Schwarz gehüllt vor ein paar Bildschirmen als plötzlich etwas anfing zu piepen sie drehte sich auf und sah auf einen anderen Bildschirm wie Fayt den Turm betrat. „Hmpf! Da hat sich jemand eingemischt, aber das ändert es nur unbedeutet. Nur noch mehr Hoffung die zerschlagen werden kann."

Fayt rannte durch den Turm er wüsste nicht wo hin er rannte, nur sein Gefühl führte ihn immer höher den Turm hinauf. Die Innen Gestaltung erinnerte ihn irgendwie an die Sphere Company. Er blieb vor einer Tür stehen sein Gefühl sagte ihm das er am Ziel war. Er betrat den Raum, er sah viele Zerstörte Maschinen auf dem Boden liegen. Nur noch eine stand, welche aber gerade in diesem Moment zu Boden viel. Hinter ihr kam Nel zum Vorschein, sie hatte viel Wunden und eine Tief Wunde am Bauch, welche ununterbrochen Blutete.

„Nel!" Fayt stürmte zu ihr.

„Fayt…was…" sie konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Er stützte sie und sagte: „Lass uns von hier verschwinden." Doch Plötzlich stürmten unzählige von diesen Maschinen ihn den Raum und versperrten ihn den Weg. „Verdammt! Was soll ich tun? Es sind zu viele! Ohne meine Kräfte kann ich sie nicht alle besiegen. Aber wenn ich wieder die Kontrolle verliere was dann?" schoss es Fayt durch den Kopf er kurz Nel an „Sie hat nicht mehr viel Zeit ihre Wunden müssen schnell behandelt werden. Nur ich kann sie retten, nein nur meine enormen Zerstörungskräfte können sie retten." Er setzte sie ab, schaute sie an und sagte zu ihr gleich verlassen wir diesen Ort!" Nel sackte auf die Knie sie und Atmete schwer. Fayt wandte seinen Blick ab. Er ließ seinen Kräften freien Lauf. Flügel wuchsen aus seinem Rücken, er erhob sich ihn die Luft, schreckte seine Arme zur Seite aus, Energie sammelte sich in seinen Händen, er riss die Arme nach vorne, ein Energie strahl schoss aus seinen Händen auf seine Feinde nieder, eine Explosion folgte, die alles in fetzen riss und sich dann in Weiße Federn auflöste. Fayt landete wieder auf dem Boden, seinen Flügel verschwanden nicht, er sprängte ein Loch in die Außenwand des Turms. Er nahm Nel, welche ihre Augen kaum noch offen halten konnte und nur noch schwach Atmete, auf die Arme und flüchtete durch den von ihm geschaffenen Ausgang.

Er Flog zu den in der Nähe liegend Wald, denn erspürte wie seine Kräfte ihn verließen, er landete irgendwo ihn dem Wald. Völlig außer Atem legte er Nel auf den Boden „Nel, hat durch ich will dich nicht auch noch verlieren!" Fayt war verzweifelt. Nel atmete immer schwächer sie öffnete leicht die Augen und sagte leise: „Fayt" Ihre Augen schlossen sich und ihr Kopf viel zur Seite. „Nein! Nel!" Fayt schüttelte sie, Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen. „Nein! Nel! Neeeeiiiiinnn!" er schloss sie in seine Arme, Tränen rannten über seine Wangen. Er hielt sie im Arme etwas was er schon lange tun wollte doch nie tat, doch nur spürte er nicht mehr von ihrer Wärme nur noch Kälte. Er kniete ihn ihrem Blut und weinte.

Eine in schwarz Gehüllt Gestalt näherte sich den beiden. „Beruhige dich, alles wird gut." Sagte eine Mädchenstimme in einer Beruhigen Tonlage. Fayt sah auf und Blickt die in Schwarz gehüllte Person mit Tränen im Gesicht an. „Leg sie hin" sagte sie zu ihm, das tat er auch sofort. Die Gestalt Kniete sich hin und hielt ihre Hände über Nels Bauchwunde. Von ihren Händen gingen Goldene Wellen aus, Nels Körper wurde in eine Goldnes Licht getaucht. Langsam schlossen sich ihre Wunden, und sie fing wieder an zu Atmen. Fayt konnte nicht glauben was er saß solche Heilungskräfte hatte er noch nie gesehn. Die Gestalt stand auf und sagte zum ihm: „Sie schläft jetzt, sie wird noch eine Weile schlafen, sie wird aufwachen." Sie drehte sich um und verschwand im Wald. Fayt glaubte ein Lächeln unter der Schwarzen Kapuze gesehn zu haben. Er wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und stand auf, nur seine Hände, seine mit blut gefärbte Kleidung und der Boden mit ihrem Blut getränkt war erinnerten noch an ihre Wunden. Fayt nahm Nel auf dem Rücken und lief ihn die Richtung in der Peterny lag.


	6. Kapitel 6 Begegnung

**Kapitel 6: Begegnung**

„Sir!" Ein Soldat stürmte in den Raum, auf dem Arm seiner Uniform war ein Phönix abgebildet. „Wir haben ihn gefunden!" Die Person zu der er sprach antwortete ihm: „Gut schicke einen Trupp hinter her in nach 20 Minuten schicke ihn hinter her." „Jawohl Sir!" Schnell verließ der Soldat den Raum. „Endlich beginnt es!" Die Person in Schwarz fing an zu lachen.

Fayt hatte seit ein paar Minuten den Wald hinter sich gelassen. Er trug Nel auf dem Rücken und lief ihn die Richtung aus der er mit der Schattengestalt kam. Mittlerweile konnte er Nels Wärme wieder spüren und ihren ruhigen Atem. Er hätte jetzt vermutlich ihren Toten Körper getragen, wenn nicht dieses Person in der schwarzen Kutte nicht gewesen wäre. Fayt hatte ihr nicht mal gedankt denn so plötzlich sie auftauchte verschwand sie auch wieder. In seinen Kopf ging alles drunter und drüber, Nel war so gut wie Tod gewesen nicht einmal die Medizinischen Möglichkeiten der Föderation hatten sie retten können, doch dieses Mädchen heilte sie einfach, natürlich war er überglücklich darüber das sie lebt, trotzdem fiel es ihm schwer zu glauben was er sah. Als er so darüber Nachdachte kamen Erinnerungen wieder hoch.

Cliff, Fayt und Nel waren auf ihrer Mission aus einer Mine Kupfer zu holen. Sie irrten schon seit einer ganzen Weile durch die Tunnel. Sie hatten auch schon etliche Drachen erledigt. Die drei erreichten eine Abzeigung. „Welchen Weg sollen wir nehmen?" fragte Fayt die anderen Beiden. „Links" antwortete Cliff ihm ohne zu zögern. Die beiden schauten ihn verdutzt an. „Ist nur so ein Gefühl." Rechtfertigte er sich und lief ihn den Linken Gang Fayt und Nel folgten ihm. Sie folgten noch dem Weg und erreichten eine Höhle. Sie schauten sich kurz um doch es war zu dunkel etwas zu erkennen. Nur durch Fayts Lichtstein konnten sie etwas sehen. Vorsichtig betraten sie die Höhle. Überall lagen große Stein rum, es sah jedenfalls so aus. Fast lautlos schlichen sie sich durch die Höhle. Plötzlich zerriss ein jaulen die Stille. Sofort waren sie von vielen orangene, gelben und roten Punkten umgeben. Cliff seufzte: „Da haben wir wohl ein paar Drachen aufgeweckt." Fayt schien das Wort ein Paar ziemlich unter trieben für die große Anzahl an Augenpaaren die in der Dunkelheit leuchteten. Nel entzündete mit ihrer Magie ein paar Fackeln die den Raum erhellten so das sie sich verteidigen können.

Die drei sammelten sich in der Mitte und standen mit dem Rücken zu einander. „Na dann wollen wir mal." Cliff grinste breit während er die Worte aussprach. Fayt empfand Cliffs Freunde irgendwie fehl am Platz. Mit einem Kampfschrei der fast wie ein jubeln klang stürzte sich Cliff in den Kampf. Fayt seufzte dann stürzten sich auch die anderen beiden in den Kampf. Die Geräusche, brechender Knochen, jaulender und röchelnder Drachen schallte durch die Höhle. Schnell nahm die Anzahl der Drachen ab. Nach wenigen Augenblicken fiel auch der letzte leblos zu Boden. Völlig außer Atem standen die drei in denn mit Leichen übersäten Höhle „Hui das war mal ein netter Kampf." Meldete sich Cliff wieder zu Wort. Fayt warf in nur einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Plötzlich sprang ein Drache auf und stürmte auf Nel zu. Fayt bemerkte den Drachen, stieß Nel zur Seite, das Ungetüm verbiss sich in seiner Schulter und riss in zu Boden. Fayt biss die Zähne zusammen um nicht zu schreien und versuchte mit seiner Hand das neben ihn gelandete Schwert zu erreichen. Der Drache zuckte er löste seinen Kiefer aus Fayts Schulter. Ein weiters zucken durch lief seinen Körper, dann fiel er zur Seite. Fayt richtete sich auf und betrachtete den Drachen, in seinem Körper stecken mehre Armlange Eiszapfen. Die Wunde in der Schulter schmerzte, sie schmerzte noch als er versuchte auf zu stehen. „Lass mich die Wunde sehn!" Nel kniete sich neben ihm.

„Es geht schon…"

„Es geht schon! Hätte der Drache deine Kehle erwischt wärst du jetzt Tod! Eine solche Wunde darf man nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen!" fuhr Nel ihn an.

Fayt öffnete seine Weste und zog sie unter Schmerzen aus. Nel fing sofort an den Blutigen Kieferabdruck des Drachens zu untersuchen. Schmerz durch lief sein Körper als sie seine Wunde berührerte um einen Zahn aus der Wunde zu ziehen. Sie schloss die Augen, hielt ihre Hand über seine Schulter und fing an etwas zu Murmeln. Der Schmerz wurde stärker Fayt wollte Schreien doch plötzlich war der Schmerz weg. Er betrachtete die Schulter vom Kieferabdruck war nichts mehr zu sehen nur noch das Blut erinnerte an die Wunde.

„Wie ist das möglich?" verwundert schaute er sie an.

„Runologie, das war ein einfacher Heilspruch."

Fayt tastete an seiner Schulter rum um sicher zu gehen das die Wunde wirklich weg war.

„Ich habe noch nie einen solch starken Spruch gesehn…"

„Dann war das eben das erste mal, wir sollten weiter."

Fayt zog sich seine Weste wieder an und nickte dann. Die drei setzten ihre Suche fort. Nel hatte die Führung übernommen Cliff lief jetzt neben Fayt und grinste in an. „Und wie wars?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Was ich meine? Fayt du bist mir schon einer… Ich meine natürlich wie es war von so einer hübschen Dame untersucht zu werden?"

„Ihre…Hände waren Warm." Fayt blickte Gedanken verloren nach vorne.

Cliff schüttelte den Kopf: „Oh je Fayt du solltest aufpassen. Nel ist eine komplizierte Frau."

„ Was meinst du?"

„Das wirst du schon noch herausfinden…"

Ein kontinuierliches Stampfen riss ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen. Er drehte sich um und sah wie viele dieser Maschinen auf ihn zukamen. Fayt fing an zu rennen, er konnte jetzt nicht kämpfen, wenn Nel wieder etwas zu stieße könnte er es sich nicht verzeihen. Er rannte auf eine Schlucht zu, er war sich nicht sicher ob diese Schlucht auf dem hin weg schon da war oder nicht, aber er war sich sicher das er aus dieser Richtung kam. Ohne noch weiter darüber nach zu denken lief er hinein. Die Schlucht war sehr breit, sodass seine Verfolger wohl keine Schwierigkeiten bekommen werden. Nach einer Weile erreichte er eine Abzweigung, ohne nach zu denken nahm er den linken Weg. Spalt wurde größer, trotz all dem Atmete Nel noch immer ruhig. Spalt wurde immer breiter, Fayt sah eine Wand schnell auf sich zum kommen. Er blieb stehen, schaute sich hektisch um doch er konnte keinen Weg finden nur eine kleine Nische, lief schnell dort hin und legte Nel hinein und drückte etwas in seiner Tasche. Er machte ein paar Schritte nach vorne und zog sein Schwert. Hier würde er sie aufhalten. Die vorderste reihe seiner Gegner hatte ihn schon fast erreicht, er stürmte auf sie zu und schnitt durch die Roboter einen nach den anderen brachte er zu fall. Aus den Augenwinkel bemerkte Fayt wie sich ein paar Roboter sich der Nische näherten, doch für diese Unachtsamkeit traf ihn ein Maschine mit dem Arm und schleuderte ihn durch die Luft, unsanft landete er auf dem Boden dabei zog er sich viele Kratzer und Schürfwunden zu. Sofort rappelte er sich wieder auf, der Boden unter ihm färbte sich für einen Augenblick Schwarz, dann verschwand er und tauchte hinter den Robotern auf die sich der Nische näherten. Knirschend teilten sie sich ihn zwei Teile. Diese Blöße nutzten die übrigen Maschinen um ihn anzugreifen. Schnell drehte er sich um. Schon sausten die Klingen auf ihn nieder. Er versuchte ihnen aus zuweichen doch eine Traf ihn am Arm. Blut rannte seinem Arm hinunter. Es waren zu viel immer weiter wurde Fayt an die Nische gedrängt. Verzweifelt schaute er die Massen vor ihn an, dann Blicke er noch einmal kurz zu Nel, welche noch immer friedlich schlief, Entschlossenheit kehrte in seine Augen zurück. Flügel wuschen aus seinem Rücken, mit einem kräftigen Schlag erhob er sich in die Luft, strecke seine Arme zur Seite aus, Energie sammelte sich in seinen Händen, schnell zog er seine Arme nach vorne und schoss die Energie in Formen eines Strahlens auf seine Gegner hinab, eine Gewaltige Explosion folgte, welche jeden Roboter zerfetzte. Fayt landete wieder auf dem Boden. Er atmete schwer durch den Staub der aufgewirbelt wurde konnte er nichts sehen. Langsam legte sich die Staubwolke wieder. Zwei Gestalten erschienen ihn ihr. Fayt versuchte sich wieder zu fangen, denn es schien als sei der Kampf noch nicht vorbei.

„Du hast was?" brüllte Maria Cliff an

„ Hey! Beruhige dich!"

„Ich soll mich beruhigen! Du hast Fayt in seinem Angeschlagenen Zustand einfach gehen lassen! Wieso?"

„ Ich hatte einfach das Gefühl das, das das Richtige sei!"

„Aber du wusstest doch was er tun wird!"

„Natürlich wusste ich da."

„Und trotzdem hast du ihn gehen lassen! Wir haben schon eine Kameradin verloren! Und du lässt gleich den nächsten ihn sein Verderben rennen!"

„Fayt kann ganz gut auf sich selbst aufpassen."

„ Das spielt gar keine Rolle! Du willst es einfach nicht verstehen!" wütend stapfte Maria aus dem Raum

„Oh man sie hat sich ganzschön verändert…"

„Sophias Tod macht ihr ganz schön zu schaffen, trotzdem Cliff hast du unverantwortlich gehandelt." Kommentierte Mirage Cliffs Aussage.

„Hey jetzt fängst du auch schon an!" sie schüttelte den Kopf und lief Maria hinter her.

„Hey!" Cliff drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand Albel „ Ah Albel! Bist du auch hier um mich fertig zu machen?"

„Nein!"

„Was willst du dann?"

„Ich brauche dich zum trainieren."

„Warum trainierst du wie ein Besessener?"

„Ich muss stärker werden."

„Wahr ja klar. Aber glaub nicht das ich mich zurück halten werde!"

„Gut denn ansonsten könntest du mich nicht einmal ins schwitzen bringen Schwächling!" Beide stürmten auf einander zu.

„Maria!" sie drehte sich um und sah wie Mirage auf sie zu gelaufen kam, „Cliff versteht dich sehr wohl. Es ist nur…"

„Trauert er denn gar nicht?"

„Natürlich trauert er doch er zeigt es nicht."

Maria schien denn Tränen nahe zu sein. Verzweifelt suchte Mirage nach Worten um sie zu trösten. Plötzlich ertönte ein Biepen. Maria holte ihren Comunicator aus der Tasche „Captain!"

„ Mariella? Was macht ihr denn noch hier?"

„ Gerade als wir starten wollten empfingen wir ein Notruf, wir hatten Schwierigkeiten ihn zu orten, weil er scheinbar von irgendetwas gestört wurde. Er ist von Fayt!"

„Wie weit ist das Signal von unseren jetzigen Standort entfernt?"

„Ziemlich weit Captain."

„ Könnt ihr uns Teleportieren?"

„Ja aber es wird eine Weile dauern."

„Gut, holt uns in fünf Minuten hoch."

„Jawohl Captain!"

„Maria, was ist passiert?" fragte Mirage Maria.

„Die Diplo hat einen Notruf von Fayt empfangen sie holen uns in fünf Minuten hoch."

„Roger!"

Maria stürmte zurück in die Halle, in der Cliff und Albel trainierten. „ Hört sofort auf!" brüllte Maria während sie den Raum betrat. Die beiden drehten ihre Köpfe zu ihr. „Fayt steckt in Schwierigkeiten!"

„Woher weißt du das?" fragend schauten die beiden sie an. „Die Diplo hat ein Notruf aufgefangen, welcher von Fayt stammt. Sie werden uns in drei Minuten hoch holen und dann möglichst schnell zu den Koordinaten des Notrufes Teleportieren."

„Hmpf, der Narr kann seine Probleme wohl nicht alleine lösen!" Albel grinste hämisch. Mirage betrat denn Raum bevor irgendwer auf Albels Bemerkung reagieren konnte, standen sie im Teleporterraum der Diplo. „ Willkommen zurück Captain!" begrüßte Mariella sie. „Schön dich zu sehne Mariella."

„Captain, es wird noch einen Augenblick dauern bis wir euch zu Fayt Teleportieren können."

„Okay"

Der Staub hatte sich jetzt vollständig gelegt. Die beiden Gestalten waren jetzt nah genug, das Fayt sie erkennen konnte.

Es waren ein Junge, mit kurzen blonden Haaren, er trugen rotes Stirnband, eine weiße Hose, ein schwarzes Shirt, über dem Shirt trug er eine grüne Jacke, auf der Fayt glaubte das Zeichen der Föderation zu erkennen, an seinem Gürtel hin eine Schwertscheide, doch es war kein Schwert drin, und ein Mädchen, mit kurzen blauen Haaren, sie trug ein blaues Kleid, darunter trug sie ein weißes Langarmiges Oberteil und einen weinroten Umhang.

Der Junge kam ihn irgendwie bekannt vor, aber er musste nicht woher.

„Hey Todesengel! Ich lasse nicht zu das du noch mehr Menschen tötest!" rief der blonde Junge ihm zu und griff nach seinem nicht vorhanden Schwert. Aus dem nichts erschien ein Schwertgriff, dem folgte schnell eine Klinge, das Schwert schien zu leuchten, als bestände sie nur aus Licht. „Ich werde dich und deine Gefolgsleute aufhalten!" Bis gerade eben wollte Fayt die Aussage des jungen hinter Fragen, doch jetzt konzentrierten sich seine Gedanken nur noch darauf Nel zu beschützen. Er um schloss den Schwert griff fester, er stand vor der Nische so das den beiden der Blick auf die Nische in der Nel lag verwehrt blieb. Der Junge stürmte auf ihn zu. Klirrend trafen die beiden Klingen auf einander.

„Warum hast du sie getötet?! Antworte mir!" Doch Fayt nahm nicht wahr was man ihm fragte so fixiert war er darauf Nel zu beschützen. Immer wieder krachten die Schwerter klirrend auf einander. Fayt bewegte sich in diesem Kampf keinen Schritt, denn nur so konnte er sich sicher sein das Nel nichts passieren würde. Starr stand er da, das einzige was er tat war die Angriffe seines Gegners zu parieren.

Still beobachtete das Mädchen die beiden Kämpfenden, es erschien ihr merkwürdig das sich Fayt nicht einen Schritt bewegte. Entweder wollte er ihn provozieren oder es war etwas anderes, plötzlich viel ihr etwas ein, sie schaute sich verwirrt um doch das wonach sie Ausschau hielt fand sie nicht.

Der Junge machte einen Satz zurück und fing an mit seinem Schwert durch die Luft zu Schneiden. Fayt erkannt die Technik, denn Albel hatte sie schon ein paar Mal gegen ihn angewendet, er hob sein Schwert über seinen Kopf. Der Junge brüllte: „Kuhazan!" Etwas schnellte auf ihn zu, kurz bevor es ihn erreicht hatte ließ er sein Schwert vor ihm durch die Luft schneiden und teilte so den Angriff seinen Gegners, doch trotzdem zog er sich mehre Schnitte an den Beinen und Armen zu. Blut tropfte auf den Boden. „Was! Er hat mein Kuhazan abgewehrt? Dann eben etwas anderes!" Er hob sein Schwert in den Himmel und rief: „Ho…" Plötzlich bemerkte das Mädchen etwas Rotes hinter Fayt. Panisch versuchte sie ihn auf zuhalten: „Nein, warte C…" Plötzlich schoss etwas durch die Luft und traf das Schwert, welches sich in nichts auflöste. Die beiden schauten verdutzt nach oben. Etwa 5 Meter über Fayt stand Maria, Cliff, Albel und Mirage am Rand des Kraters. Schnell sprangen die vier zu ihm runter „Fayt alles in Ordnung?" fragte Cliff, welcher gerade neben ihm landete. Noch immer bluteten seine Wunden. „Ja mir geht es gut."

„Du siehst aber nicht gut aus Fayt!" mischte Maria sich ein „Diplo holt uns hier raus."

„Roger!" Mariellas Stimme ertönte aus dem Comunicator. Fayt drehte sich um und holte die schlafende Nel aus der Nische, er ging dann wieder zurück zu denn anderen, dann verschwanden sie.

„Er hat sich also nicht bewegt um sie zu schützen."

„Merkwürdig das er durch gehalten hat, seine Kleidung war ganz schön blutig er muss ziemlich schwer verletzt gewesen sein schon bevor der Kampf los ging."

„Nein er war nicht verletzt es war nicht sein Blut."

Verwundert schaute der Junge das Mädchen an.

„Es war ihr Blut…"

„Ihr Blut? Woher weißt du das?"

„Als ich im Wald spazieren ging habe ich ihn getroffen."

„Er hätte dich können!"

„Nein, er kniete im ihren Blut, weinenden über ihren Körper gebeugt, während das Leben immer weiter aus ihr wich und ihr Blut das Gras Rot färbte… Ich näherte mich den beiden… Ich heilte sie… Ich bewahrte sie vor dem Tod… Ich half unseren Feinden… Es tut mir Leid, aber ich musste ihm einfach helfen, ich konnte seine Trauer spüren…" Tränen rannten ihr über die Wangen.

Er schloss sie ihn seine Arme „ Es ist okay, du hast das getan was dein Herz dir sagte." Er drückte sie fester an sich.

„ Er liebt sie…"

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Wie er um sie weinte, seine Seele schrie nach ihrer, er hielt sie ihn ihrem Körper, nur deshalb konnte ich ihr noch helfen…"


	7. Kapitel 7 Rückkehr

**Kapitel 7 Rückkehr**

Fayt und die anderen waren nach Aquios zurückgekehrt, noch immer trug er Nel in den Armen und noch immer atmete sie ruhig. Er wollte gerade in den Gang einbiegen in dem Nels Zimmer lag, doch Maria stoppte ihn: „Warum hast uns nicht gleich um Hilfe gefragt?!"

„Weil ich mich eigentlich nur nach Nel erkundigen wollte…" antwortete er ihr.

„Erkundigen? Das sah aber ganz anders aus, als wir dir zu Hilfe kamen, wie es scheint währe Nel ganz gut ohne dich klar gekommen! Wir haben uns sorgen gemacht um dich! Was hast du eigentlich mit ihr gemacht das sie die ganze Zeit schläft?"

Er schaute sie wütend an: „ Sieh genau hin!" Maria kam etwas näher und betrachtete Nel ganz genau, dabei vielen ihr mehre kleinere und größere Riese in der Kleidung auf, ein besonders großer an Nels Bauch. „Sieht aus ob ein Schwert ihre Kleiedung zerrissen hätte, aber das hätte irgendwelche Wunden hinter lassen müssen… Wie ist das möglich? Fayt was hast du mit ihr getan?"

„Als ich ihr zu Hilfe eilte war sie schlimm Verletzt sie konnte kaum noch stehen."

„Dann ist deine Kleidung mit ihrem Blut getränkt,… bei der Menge müsste sie Tod sein… Wie ist das möglich?"

„Ich entkam mit Nel und versteckte mich mit ihr in einem Wald, sie war schon so gut wie Tod, doch dann kam dieses Mädchen, in einer Schwarzen Kutte… Sie kniete sich zu Nel runter und tröstete mich, dann heilte sie Nels Verletzungen als wären es nur Kratzer… Sie sagte das Nel eine weile schlafen würde… Dann verschwand sie wieder…"

„Das ist unmöglich solch starken Heilzauber gibt es nicht!" mischte sich Cliff ein.

„Das stimmt so nicht…" antwortete Maria ihn

„Wie meinst du das?" fragten schaute Cliff sie an.

„Angeblich soll es einmal einen Planeten geben haben, Nede glaube ich, die Bewohner sollen angeblich unglaubliche Heilfähigkeiten gehabt haben… Aber Nede soll schon vor mehren Hundertjahren zerstört worden sein. Ich werde wohl ein paar Nachforschungen anstellen müssen…"

„Dann schau doch mal nach was du über Blondie und Blauhaar, herausfinden kannst." Merkte Cliff an.

„Wie soll ich jemanden finden von dem ich nichts außer dem Aussehen habe, alleine bei mehre Milliarden Menschen auf der Erde?"

„Du könntest versuchen Blondie in der Datenbank der Föderation zu finden vermutlich bei denen vermutlich keinen oder nur niedrigen Rang innehaben."

„Was macht dich da so sicher?" skeptisch schaute sie ihn an.

„Nur so ein Gefühl…" Fayt und Maria seufzten, „ein Gefühl das auf dem Zeichen der Föderation auf der Seite seiner Jacke beruht."

„Hm wenn das stimmt dann könnte ich etwas über ihn herausfinden, doch bei dem Mädchen nicht sicher bin…" nachdenklich lief Maria davon.

Fayt drehte sich um und wollte gerade zu Nels Zimmer gehen als Cliff ihn noch etwas zu rief:

„ Fayt mach dir keine Gedanken über den Jungen, das macht Nel nur Eifersüchtig." Fayt warf Cliff einen bösen Blick zu. Cliff fing an zu lachen „Ach ja! Fayt" Cliff hörte auf zu lachen und schaute ihn ernst an, „mach nichts unüberlegtes, die Folgen könnten tödlich sein." Sofort fing Cliff wieder an zu lachen. Fayt warf ihn einen weiteren bösen Blick zu und machte sich dann zu Nels Zimmer auf. Als er endlich ihren Raum betrat legte er sie in ihr Bett, in dem er noch bis vor ein paar Tagen lag, er setzte sich auf den Stuhl der neben Nels Bett stand, auf dem vor ein paar Tagen noch Nel an seiner Seite saß, hin. Fayt starrte sie an. Könnte er jemals denn Mut aufbringen ihr seine Gefühle zu gestehen? Noch lange starrte er ihr Gesicht an, bis er auf dem Stuhl einschlief.

Langsam öffnete er sein Augen, die Sonne strahlte ihm ins Gesicht so das er eine kurzen Augenblick nichts sah, als dann seine Blick. Plötzlich war er hell wach er sprang vom Stuhl auf, welcher dabei um viel, dabei stieß er mit dem Ellbogen gegen dem hinter ihm stehenden Sockel, auf dem eine Vase stand, der Sockel geriet in Schwanken, bis die Vase vom Sockel auf seinem Kopf viel und dann auf Bett rollte, der Stoß lies ihn in die Knie sinken, wobei er mit den Knien gegen die Bett kannte stieß, er verlor das Gleichgewicht und viel auf dem hinter ihm liegen Stuhl., jetzt sah es so aus als wäre er mit dem Stuhl umgekippt. Aus der Richtung der Tür hörte er ein kichern. Fayt richtete sich langsam auf und sah Nel an der Tür stehen. „Das ist nicht…" Fayt stoppte als er sie lachen sah, „das ist das erste mal das ich dich Lachen sehe."

„Entschuldige aber es sah einfach zu komisch aus." Sie musste lächeln an dem Gedanken daran, „bist du unverletzt?" wieder fing sie an leicht zu kichern.

„Mir fehlt nichts."

„Fayt kann ich dich etwas fragen?" sie war jetzt wieder Ernst und blickte in seine grünen Augen.

„Klar."

„Gut setz dich…" sie setzte sich auf Bett, „Pass mit dem Stuhl auf." Wieder musste sie Lachen.

Fayt fand es nicht wirklich lustig dass man sich auf seine Kosten amüsierte doch Nel lachen zu sehen war eine Seltenheit. Er richtete den Stuhl wieder auf und setzte sich auf ihn. „Was wolltest du fragen?" gespannt schaute er sie an, dabei schlug sein Herz vor Aufregung schneller. „Warum…" sie schien nach Worten zu suchen, „Warum beschützt du m… dieses Land? Ich meine du hättest doch einfach gehen können …"

Fayt war über ihre Fragen überrascht, besonders weil es so klang als wollte sie erst etwas anderes fragen „Ich beschütze dieses Land, weil ich mich hier wohl fühle, weil es unsere Schuld ist das es jetzt hier so aussieht."

„Das stimmt nicht!" warf Nel ein, doch das ignorierte Fayt einfach „weil ich es dir Schuldig bin und weil… weil es deine Heimat ist." Nel war etwas überrascht von Fayts letzten Grund fing sie an weiter zu fragen „Warum bist du nicht gegangen?"

„Mein Vater ist Tod, ob meine Mutter lebt ist nicht sicher, jetzt ist auch noch Sophia Tod, in der ganzen Föderation bin ich als Held, oder viel mehr als Waffe bekannt."

„Hier bist du auch als Held bekannt."

„Ja, aber hier kann ich noch ein normales Leben führen."

„Heißest das du hier bleiben willst nach dem alles vorbei ist?" sie schaute ihn dabei tief in seine Augen grünen Augen. „Ja… hier…bei…d…" ein donnern unterbrach Fayt. Nel schaute kurz zur Tür dann wieder zu Fayt, dieser nickte kurz, die beiden sprangen auf und rannten aus dem Zimmer. Am Haupteingang trafen sie die anderen, „Ah Nel ausgeschlafen?" grinsend schaute Cliff sie an.

„Ja aber dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit, das donnern kam aus der Kapelle, Sophia liegt da drin."

„Wieso?" fragte Fayt Nel

„Lasselle hat das angeordnet, sie soll ein richtiges Begräbnis gekommen, bis dahin sollte sie ihn der Kapelle liegen damit Apris ihr denn Weg zeigen kann.

„Dann nichts wie rein!" rief Fayt als er schon fast in der Kapelle war. Sie folgten ihm sofort, um gerade noch sehen zu können wie der Sarg, in dem Sophia Körper lag weg getragen wurde, in die Passage die nach Kaddan führte. Ein paar der Maschinen bemerkten die Gruppe und liefen die Treppe zu ihnen hoch. „Ihr entkommt mir nicht!" brüllte Fayt, zog sein Schwert und stürmte auf seine Gegner zu. Auch die anderen fingen an zu kämpfen. Nach wenigen Minuten hatten sie die Kapelle gesäubert, schnell nahmen sie die Verfolgung der Entführer auf. Sie rannten denn Weg entlang immer wieder stellten sich einzelne Maschinen in denn Weg um sie auf zu halten, doch diese standen nicht lange. In der Sealed Cavern sahen sie gerade noch wie die Roboter durch ein Loch in der rechten Wand verschwanden. Bevor sich noch einmal eine kleine Gruppe von Gegner sich ihnen gegen überstellte. Nach einem kurzen Kampf gelangte sie in eine große Hölle. Fayt suchte nach den Roberten. Er sah wie die Entführer in einen Weitern Tunnel liefen. Sofort rannte er los. Doch bevor er den Tunnel erreichte stürzte er vor ihm ein. „Verdammt!" niedergeschlagen lief er zurück zu denn anderen.

„Wir haben einen Spion im Schloss." Sagte Nel finster.

„Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte Cliff sie.

„Sie wussten wo Sophia liegt, und sie wussten von der Geheimen Passage in die Kapelle."

„Klinget einleuchtend, hast du schon eine Idee wer es sein könnte?"

„Nein"

Sie lief zurück, in der Kapelle hatte man schon aufgerühmt. Fayt blieb stehen: „Ich werde sie suchen gehen!"

„Ha! Darauf habe ich gewartet! Narr" erstaunt sahen sie Albel an „Endlich mal wieder ein Herausforderung, außerdem glaube ich nicht das ihr Schwächlinge ohne mich klar kämmet!"

„Wo willst du anfangen? Elicoor ist groß." Merkte Maria an.

„Ich habe da schon eine Idee…" Fayt verließ die Kapelle, die anderen folgten ihm.


	8. Kapitel 8 Hoffungslosigkeit

**Kapitel 8 Hoffnungslosigkeit **

Es war mitten in der Nacht sie waren den ganzen Tag gelaufen um möglichst schnell ihr Ziel zu erreichen, den Turm, der Stützpunkt des Feindes. Leise knisterte das Lagerfeuer, die anderen schliefen schon, nur er starrte noch Gedanken verloren in die Flammen. Hinter ihm Bewegte sich etwas er schaute über seine Schulter um zu sehen was es war, Nel war aufgewacht und schaute ihn verschlafen an: „Fayt, Warum schläfst du nicht?"

„Ich finde einfach keine Ruhe…"

„Ist es wegen ihr?" fragte sie mit einem traurigen Unterton, den Fayt aber nicht wahrnahm.

„Ja"

„Warum bist du so versäßen darauf sie zu finden?"

„Ich kenne Sophia seit ich ein kleines Kind war, wir haben zusammen viel erlebt. Sie ist wie eine kleine Schwester für mich. Ich habe es nicht geschafft sie zu beschützen, so soll sie doch wenigstens in Frieden ruhn… "

„Nel?" Fayt schaute sie fragenden an

„Was ist Fayt?"

„Warum gibt es für dich eigentlich nur die Arbeit?"

Sie schaute auf denn Boden und schwieg.

„Es ist okay, du brauchst nicht antworten.", er stand auf, „ich werde mich doch noch ein bisschen hinlegen." Als er an ihr vorbei ging fragte er sie noch: „Ist in deinem Leben noch Platz für etwas anderes?"

Etwas verwundert aber doch irgendwie traurig dachte sie über seine Frage nach. Doch sie fand keine Antwort, das machte sie noch trauriger. Sie entschied sich wieder hinzulegen, noch lange lag sie wach und dachte über seine Worte nach.

Als die Sonne auf ging reiste die Gruppe weiter, am Nachmittag erreichten sie ihr Ziel.

„Wir sind da." Sagte er zu der Gruppe als er vor dem Turm stehen blieb.

„Gut dann nichts wie los!" schlug Cliff vor

„Halt, wir wissen nicht was uns da drin erwartete!" mischte Maria sich ein.

„Der Feind natürlich. Dummkopf!" antwortete Albel Maria als dieser einfach an ihr vorbei lief. Die anderen folgten ihm. Sie seufzte nur und folgte ihnen dann auch.

„Sir!" ein Soldat stürmte in den Raum in den eine, in schwarz gehüllte, Person saß. „Wir werden angegriffen!"

„Wurde aber auch Zeit… Schicke die Roboter gegen sie."

„Jawohl! Sir!" schnell eilte der Soldat aus dem Raum.

„Nun endlich geht es voran! Kämpft so viel wie ihr könnt es wird euch nichts nutzen, denn schon bald habe ich alles um mein Plan in die Tat um zusetzen!" die Person fing an krank zu lachen.

Aus allen Türen und Gängen kamen die Roboter um ihn denn weg zu versperren. Hinter ihnen lagen die Reste, der schon beseitigten Robotern. Nach dem sie Hunderte ihrer Gegner aus geschaltet hatten erreichten sie eine Treppe „Nach oben oder unten?" warf Cliff in die Runde

Fayt sah einen Schatten nach unten rennen. „Nach unten!" er stürmte los.

„Also nach unten." Cliff und der Reste folgte Fayt schnell.

Unten angekommen standen sie vor einen langen engen Gang mit nur einer Tür auf der anderen Seite. Langsam lief die Gruppe auf die Tür zu. Hinter ihnen hörten sie das Stampfen ihrer Verfolger. Mit einem Schalter an der Seite öffneten sie die Tür und traten ein. Ein surren und biepen hallte der Gruppe entgegen. Raum war voll gestellt mit Computern und anderen Gerätschaften, in der Mitte stand eine Barre, auf der jemand lag.

„Sophia!" Fayt stürmte zu Barre. Von draußen hörte man das Stampfen der Roboter, schnell verriegelte Maria die Tür.

Fayt fasste den toten Körper an die Schultern. „Es tut mir leid ich konnte dich nicht beschützen, wie es damals versprach und jetzt konnte ich nicht einmal deinen toten Körper verteidigen!" entschuldigte sich Fayt, unter Tränen, bei dem Leblosenkörper.

Plötzlich schlug sie die Augen auf. Vor schreck stürzte er zu Boden. Alle starrten, den bis grad eben noch Leblosen Körper an, während sich dieser langsam aufrichtete. Ihre leeren Augen schauten ihn an: „Du…musst…", sie stoppte und schien nach zu denken, „Fayt sein."

„Sophia? Was meist du damit?" Fayt richtete sich auf aber verharrte mit seinen Blick auf ihr, in seinen Kopf rasten die Gedanken wie war das möglich er hatte sie sterben sehen, sie lag in seinen Armen als sie starb es. War nicht möglich, doch trotzdem saß sie vor ihm lebendig auf der Barre. Natürlich war er glücklich darüber trotzdem konnte er es noch nicht richtig fassen, dass sie wieder lebte. Etwas krachte gegen die Tür

„Zum reden haben wir jetzt keine Zeit! Wir müssen hier weg!" unterbrach Maria Fayt energisch.

Er lief zur Tür. „Ich werde die Tür und alles was sich da hinter befindet pulverisieren! Dann rennen wir!"

„Nah, schlechte Idee du wirst so auch unseren Fluchtweg zerstören." Mischte Cliff sich ein.

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?"

Die Tot geglaubte beobachtete die Gruppe, sprang von der Barre, und leistete ihren Beitrag in der kleinen Diskussion: „Wenn das alles ist was ihr wollt…" Sie bewegte ihre Hand, neben ihr erschien ein großes Loch, in dem die Umrisse von Aquios zu sehn war. „Da habt ihr euren Weg." Sie deutete auf den Schwarzen Kreis in der Luft.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?" skeptisch betrachtete Cliff das Loch.

„Sie hat das Connectiongene, sie hat uns schon den Weg in die 4 Dimension geöffnet, und auch den Weg zu Luther. Also sollte es kein Problem sein einen Weg zu einen in Relation gesetzt nahen Ort zu öffnen." Erklärte Maria den überraschten Cliff.

„Gut, dann nichts wie weg hier!" Fayt durch trat das Portal.

„Fayt! Warte!" rief sie ihm hinter her doch er hörte sie schon nicht mehr.

„Dann müssen wir ihr einfach vertrauen…" Cliff trat vor

„Was macht dich so sicher?" wollte Maria wissen

„Nur so ein Gefühl…" sagte Cliff, während er das Portal durch trat.

Maria betrachtete das Portal skeptisch als die anderen darin verschwanden.

„Du bist die letzte, wenn du nicht hindurch gehst, wirst du hier sterben." Sagte die Tod geglaubte in einer emotionslosen Tonlage zu Maria. Sie betrachtete ein letztes Mal das Portal skeptisch bevor sie sich entschied hindurch zu gehen. Nun betrat auch die Wiederauferstandene das Portal, welches sich hinter ihr schloss. Um Maria herum verschwamm die Umgebung und alles raste an ihr vorbei. Nach ein paar Sekunden glaubte sie Peterny gesehn zu haben. Nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden wurde die Umgebung wieder klar, sie befand sich jetzt vor dem Tor zu Aquios, wo auch schon die anderen standen, hinter ihr tauchte die Tod geglaubte auf, worauf hin das Portal sich auflöste.

„Sophia?" beschämt schaute Fayt auf dem Boden als er auf sie zuging.

„Fayt können wir das nicht auf später verschieben? Ich bin müde." Bestätigten nickte er, worauf hin sie sich zum Schloss begaben. Niemand sagte etwas auf dem Weg, doch fühlte er wie Nel ihn traurig ansah, als er über seine Schulter schaute, richtete Nel ihre Augen schnell in eine andere Richtung. Erst als Fayt mit ihr in dem Gäste Zimmer vom Schloss an kam fing Fayt an zu sprechen: „Sophia?" wieder schaute er beschämt zum Boden.

„Was ist Fayt?"

„Es tut mir leid, ich konnte dich nicht beschützen, wie ich es versprochen hatte."

„Es ist okay, ich gebe dir nicht die Schuld." Erleichterung zeigte sich in seinen Augen.

„Fayt kannst du bitte gehen ich will mich etwas hinlegen." Fayt nickte und verließ den Raum. Sie setzte sich aufs Bett und seufzte, wenige Augenblicke klopfte es an der Tür. „Ja?"

Maria betrat den Raum: „Ähm…Sophia…" sie wusste was jetzt kommen würde, innerlich seufzte sie. Nachdem Maria sich entschuldigt und den Raum verlassen hatte, kamen Cliff und Mirage um sich zu entschuldigen. Als dann endlich auch die beide den Raum verlassen hatte klopfte es ein weiters mal. „Ja?" fragte sie schon etwas genervt. Albel betrat den Raum.

„Albel? Was tust du hier?" total überrascht schaute sie ihn an.

„Was glaubst du denn?" er funkelte sie böse an.

„Tut mir Leid! Ich wollte dich nicht verärgern." Flehte sie um Vergebung.

„Nicht du solltest dich entschuldigen… sondern… ich…" er kniete sich mit einen Bein auf den Boden und schaute auf dem Boden.

„Was tust du Albel?" völlig verwirrt schaute sie ihn an.

„Sei still… Es tut mir Leid das zu ich zu schwach war…" sofort als er ausgesprochen hatte sprang er auf und wollte gehen, doch blieb stehn. „Wenn du denn Narren auch nur ein Wort darüber erzählst. Bist du Tod, wirklich Tod." Krachend viel die Tür zu. Völlig verwirrt über Albels Verhalten schaute sie zur Tür.

Nervös lief Fayt vor Nels Zimmer auf und ab, er strich sich an dauert durchs Haar und schien kurz vor der Verzweiflung zu sein. Maria, welche gerade von Sophia kam, beobachtete ihn eine Weile. Fayt ging zur Tür, er wollte gerade klopfen, er zog seine Hand zurück und fing wieder an nervös hin und her zu laufen. Maria schüttelte den Kopf, sie lief auf ihn zu: „Fayt", er zuckte zusammen als sie ihn ansprach, „soll ich dir zeigen, wie das mit dem Klopfen funktioniert?"

„Nein, ich weiß noch wie man anklopft." Antwortete er etwas verlegen.

„Warum tust du es dann nicht?" vorwurfsvoll schaute Maria ihn an.

„Naja…ich weiß nicht wirklich was ich sagen soll… mir fehlen die richtigen Worte."

„Die richtigen Worte hast du schon gefunden…" sie deutete auf seine Brust „ da drin, du musst sie jetzt nur noch aussprechen."

Nachdenklich schaute Fayt auf den Boden vor ihm.

„Fayt! So wird das nichts los geh jetzt und Rede mit ihr!"

„Okay ich gehe," er zog sie zu sich und umarmte sie, „Danke Maria, ohne deine Worte hätte ich vermutlich noch ein paar Stunden gestanden und dann gegangen ohne mit ihr zu reden." Er löste die Umarmung, klopfte an Nels Tür und trat dann ein. Etwas verblüfft stand sie da und starrte auf die Tür.

Nel saß ihren Schreibtisch und schrieb einen Brief an Clair, über den Verdacht, dass im Schloss ein Spion ist. Als Fayt eintrat, drehte sie sich um und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Nel,.. ähm… es… es tut mir Leid." Er schaute direkt ihn ihre Wunderschönen Grünen Augen. „Fayt, wofür entschuldigst du dich?" unsicher fragte sie ihn, wendete den Blick aber nicht ab.

„Dafür das, wenn es um Sophia geht immer meinen Kopf verliere."

„Fayt…"

„Sie bedeutete mir sehr viel, ich will sie beschützen… aber es gibt noch jemanden den ich noch mehr beschützen will als sie."

„Fayt, warum erzählst du mir das?" sie stand auf und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, sie war aufgerecht, ihre Hände zitterten leicht.

„Weil…" Plötzlich flog die Tür auf, eine völlig außer atmende Wache erschien in der Tür: „Lady Nel, der Schrein von Kaddan wurde angegriffen."

„Verdammt! Schrecken sie denn vor gar nichts zurück!" Wut leuchtete in Nels Augen.

„Wir sollten denn anderen Bescheid geben." Sagte Fayt und rannte los um den Rest der Gruppe zu holen. Innerlich wollte er weinen, denn immer wenn er kurz davor ihr seine Gefühle preis zu geben, unterbricht irgendwer ihn. Er seufzte beim nächsten Mal schwor er sich, sich nicht unterbrechen zulassen egal was geschieht.

Als sich alle noch wenigen Augenblicken in der Kapelle eingefunden hatten, erklärte Nel ihnen kurz was geschehen ist. „Bevor wir gehen muss ich euch auch noch was sagen", Maria trat vor „der Junge gegen den Fayt gekämpft hat heißt Claude C Kenni."

„Kenni, der Name kommt mir bekannt vor…" Cliff fing an zu grübeln.

„Den Namen solltest du auch kennen, denn Ronixis J. Kenni war einer der Berühmtesten Persönlichkeiten ihn der Föderation." Merkte Maria an.

„Richtig, ich erinnere mich… aber ist der nicht längst Tod?"

„Ja etwas 400 Jahre."

„Dann ist Ronixis J. Kenni sein Vorfahre?"

„Es ist sein Vater."

„Was!" alle schauten sie völlig verwirrt an

„Fragt mich nicht wie das möglich ist denn ich weiß es auch nicht."

„Irrst du dich vielleicht Maria?" Cliff schaute sie fragten an

„Nein, " Fayt mischte sich ein, „Maria hat Recht, ich habe vor nicht als zu langer Zeit ein Bild von ihm in einem Geschichtsbuch gesehn… Claude C Kenni verschwand auf einer Forschungsreise auf dem Raumschiff Calnus. Wenige Tage danach verschwand auch die Calnus, das letzte Signal von dem Schiff kam aus der nähe des Planeten Expel. Bis heute weiß man nicht was damals dort vorgefallen ist."

„Vielleicht solltet ihr eueres kleines Gespräch verschieben denn sonst entkommen die Diebe uns noch, ihr Narren." Meldete sich Albel in einem herab lassenden Tonfall zu Wort.

„Ja Albel hat Recht wir sollten gehen…" stimmte Fayt ihm zu, der Reste nickte.

Eine aufgebrachte Wache stürmte in die Kapelle: „ Lady Nel Magistrat Lasselle ist spurlos verschwunden."

„Was?" misstrauisch schaute sie die Wache an.

„Der Magistrat ist nicht auf zu finden!"

„Hm sucht weiter nach ihm. Wenn ihr ihn findet haltet ihn fest ich habe ein paar Fragen an ihn."

„Jawohl Lady Nel!" die Wache verschwand schnell.

„Vielleicht haben wir unseren Verräter gefunden." Merkte Cliff an.

„Ja vielleicht… doch dafür haben wir keine Zeit! Lasst uns gehen!" die Gruppe nickte zu stimmend.

Die Gruppe betrat die Sealed Cavern um ein weiteres Mal zum Schrein von Kaddan zu gelangen.

Eine kleine Gruppe lief durch die Gänge des Schreins von Kaddan „Claude?" sprach das Blauhaarige Mädchen den blonden Jungen an. „Was ist Rena?"

„Findest du es nicht merkwürdig, das sich unser Gegner sich komplett anders Verhält als es uns gezeigt wurde?"

„Ja vielleicht versucht unser Gastgeber uns für seine Zwecke zu benutzen."

„Wie kommt ihr da drauf?" mischte sich ein kleines, braunhaariges Mädchen mit einen langem Zopf und pinker Kleidung ein.

„Ganz einfach Precis, die Video auf nahmen waren zu 90 eine Fälschung." Antwortete ihr ein türkishaariger Junge mit Katzenohren und er trug einen fiel zu langen Kittel, besserwisserisch.

„ Du weist mal wieder alles besser Leon!" erwiderte sie genervt.

„Das sieht man doch, dass die Hintergründe und der Rest nachträglich eingefügt wurden."

„Natürlich siehst du das sofort!" die beiden fingen an sich an zu keifen.

„ Er hat geweint…" Rena schaute Gedankenverloren nach vorne.

„Was für eine Heulsuse!" Precis unterbrauch ihren Streit mit Leon um dieses Kommentar ab zu geben, „Bestimmt hat er angefangen zu flennen als Claude ihn fertig gemacht hat!"

Nein, er weinte, als ich ihn das erste Mal traf. Er weinte um seine Geliebte, sie lag in seinen Armen, langsam hauchte sie ihr Leben aus, nur seine schreiende Seele hielt sie im diesseits."

Die Gruppe war verstummt und hörte Rena leise zu. „ Als ich ihn das zweite Mal traf beschützte er sie mit seinen Leben, er wich nicht von der Stelle um sie zu schützen."

Claude blieb stehen. „Claude was ist?" vor ihnen stand ein Diamantener Zentaur mit einen Speer und Schild bewaffnet. Seit dem sie die merkwürdige Kugel mitgenommen hatten stellten sich ihnen noch mehr Gegner in den Weg. Der Diamant Zentaur schlug bedrohlich mit seinen Vorderbeinen aus. Schnell zog sie ihre Waffen, Claude griff als erstes an, sein Schlag hätte normalerweise den Oberkörper vom Unterkörper getrennt, doch sein angriff glitt wirkungslos vom Körper seines Gegners ab. „Was? Wirkungslos?!" geschockt schaute er seinen Gegner an.

„Ist doch klar der Diamantkörper reflektiert das Licht deines Lichtschwertes." Erklärte Leon Claude.

„Toll was sollen wir jetzt tun?!" verzweifelte der braun Junge mit fast braunen Schulter langen Haaren, er trug eine Schwarze Robe mit einen kurzen Blauen Umhang, außerdem hatten er zwei Drachen, einen Roten und einen Blauen, die an seinen Rücken angewachsen sind.

„Wir müssen seine Schwachstelle finden Ashton." Antwortete Claude ruhig „Bis wir eine gefunden haben müssen wir ihn im Zaum halten los geht's!" Sie stürmten auf ihren Gegner zu doch ihre Schläge blieben wirkungslos. Sie schafften es nicht einmal einen Kratzer in den Diamantkörper zu schlagen. Verzweifelt kämpften sie weiter doch egal was sie versuchten prallte einfach ab. Leon beobachtete das Geschen und versuchte sich etwas einfallen zu lassen um seine Freunde zu unterstützen. Er wischte sich den Schweis von der Stirn. Plötzlich hatte er einen Geistesblitz Hitze. „Ashton! Heiß ihn auf!" rief er Ashton zu, dieser schaute ihn nur verwirrt an, fing dann aber an mit Hilfe von Gururu, den Roten Drachen, den Diamantkörper auf zu heißen. Doch ihr Gegner ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Fragend schaute Ashton zu Leon „Mach weiter!" Dampf stieg auf langsam färbte sich der Körper rot, dann ging er in Flamen auf. Verzweifelt versuchte der Zentaur sich zu löschen, vergebens, er verbrannte zu Asche. „Leon, woher wusstest du das?" völlig verwirrt schaute Precis ihn an.

Er fing an in einer leicht überheblichen Tonlage an zu erklären: „ Diamant besteht aus Kohlenstoff, es wurde nur durch einen enormen Druck in diese Form gebracht, trotzdem brennt Kohlenstoff immer noch gut es dauert nur etwas länger, aber wenn es erst mal brennt bekommt man es nicht mehr so leicht aus." „Verdammt darauf hätte ich auch kommen können." Grummelte Precis in sich hinein. Sie verließen jetzt endlich den Schrein und machten sich auf den Rückweg.

Fayt und seine Kameraden hetzten durch die Gänge der Sealed Cavern. Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter, so bemerkte er dass die Wiederauferstandene etwas zurück fiel. Er wurde langsamer bis er neben ihr lief: „Sophia ist alles in Ordnung? Kannst du noch? Wenn nicht trage ich dich."

„Was!" sie lief Knallrot an, Fayt bemerkte es, es kam ihm zwar etwas merkwürdig vor, aber er beachtete es nicht weiter. „Nein, mir geht es gut." Er warf ihr noch einen Blick voller Sorgen zu und schloss wieder zur Spitze auf. Sie senkte ihren Blick zu Boden, sie füllte sich merkwürdig, das Atmen fiel ihr schwerer und vor ihren Augen verschwamm alles leicht. Plötzlich ertönte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf: „ So etwas darf dir nicht passieren." Die zurückgekehrte erschrak, verängstigt schaute sie sich hektisch um konnte aber niemanden finden.

„Du kannst mich nicht sehn, ich bin ein Teil von dir." In ihren Augen spiegelte sich Verzweiflung. „ Sie behandeln dich wie eine Gefährtin,… aber was tust du?"

„Hör auf!" brüllte die Tod geglaubte mit Tränen in den Augen. Die Gruppe blieb stehn. Fayt kam sofort auf sie zu „ Sophia alles in Ordnung?" er legt seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und schaute in ihre Augen, die Tränen rannten ihr die Wangen runter, als sie sein besorgtes Gesicht sah rannten die Tränen nur noch stärker. Er schloss sie ihn seine Arme und versuchte sie zu trösten: „Alles ist gut. Sophia hier bist du in Sicherhalt niemand wird dir jemals wieder etwas antun."

Nel betrachtete die Szene die sich ihr da bot. Sie spürte eine gewisse Eifersucht zu gerne wäre sie an Stelle Sophias in Fayts Armen. Diese Gefühle die sie für ihn empfand fast seit beginn ihrer Reise hatte sie sicher erst seit kurzem eingestanden und deren Bedeutung bewusst geworden. Trotzdem versteckte sie ihre Gefühle, denn sie wusste nicht wie sie sich ihm gegen über verhalten sollte wenn er es wüsste, bis her war ihr das auch gut gelungen, nur das eine mal übermannten sie ihre Gefühle, sie wollte ihm nah sein, seine Lippen berühren, seine Wärme spüren vermutlich hätte sie all das auch getan, wenn nicht die Wache ins Zimmer geplatzt wäre. Bisher hatte niemand in der Gruppe ihre Gefühle für Fayt bemerkt oder?

„Fayt" Die Wiedergekehrte löste sich aus seiner trösten Umarmung, „wir sollten weiter sonst entkommen uns die Dieb." Er schaute sie noch einmal besorgt an, wandte sich dann aber ab. Die Gruppe setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Nach dem sie wieder ein paar Meter gelaufen waren schloss Maria zu ihm auf: „Fayt, Sophia verhält sich merkwürdig oder nicht?"

„Hm vielleicht ein wenig aber wer weiß was mit ihr Geschen ist im Turm."

„Stimmt das wissen wir nicht…"

Die Gruppe erreichte den Schrein von Kaddan, hastig betraten sie in und hetzten weiter durch die Gänge des Schreins. Bis mal Stellten sich ihnen keine Wächter in den Weg, denn diese lagen schon geschlagen auf dem Boden. Ohne auch nur einmal Kämpfen zu müssen erreichten sie den Raum im dem das Secret Orb ruhte. Die Tür flog krachend auf, auf dem Altar auf dem sonst das Orb stand, war diesmal nur leere.

„Verdammt wir sind zu spät!" Nels Augen loderten vor Wut.

Sie starrten noch eine Weile auf den Altar in der Hoffung das, das Secret Orb wieder auftaucht. Aber nichts geschah. Cliff seufzte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf: „ Hey, lasst uns zurückgehen hier können wir nichts mehr machen. Hier verschwenden wir nur unsere Zeit."

Sie stimmten ihm zu, langsam liefen sie zurück, alle Schwiegen.

Irgendwie füllte Fayt sich schuldig als hätte er es verhindern können wenn er etwas anders gemacht hätte. Niedergeschlagen sank sein Blick zum Boden. Nel bemerkte es und näherte sich ihm: „Fayt! Du hast keinen Grund niedergeschlagen zu sein."

Er hob seinen Kopf und schaute ihr ins Gesicht wich aber ihrem Blick aus, „ Ich fühle mich irgendwie Schuldig…"

„Nein, dich trifft keine Schuld, wenn jemand Schuld hat an diesem Diebstahl, dann die Person, welche uns verraten hat!" ihre Stimme war sanft und einfühlsam bis sie auf den Verräter zu sprechen kam loderte in ihren Augen wieder die Wut.

Es herrschte wieder Stille nur noch das Geräusch ihrer Schuhe wie sie auf den Boden auf trafen hallte durch die Gänge.

Nach einer Weile erreichten sie die Kapelle. „Wir müssen es der Königin sagen." Durchbrach Fayt das schweigen. Die Gruppe nickte nur einwilligend. Eine Wache die oben an der Treppe stand bemerkte sie. Sofort kam sie die Treppe runter gehastet: „Lady Nel, Master Fayt, die Königin möchte euch sprechen, den Rest eurer Gruppe natürlich auch."

„Hey! Wir haben auch Namen!" beschwerte sich Cliff

Die Wache verbeugte sich und entschuldigte sich schnell. Sie machten sich auf zur Audienzkammer

Langsam traten sie ein und verbeugten sich. Nel kniete nieder, schaute beschämt auf den Boden: „Eure Hoheit… das Secret Orb wurde gestohlen…"

„Das sind wahrlich Schlechte Neuigkeiten…" die Königin atmete Tief durch

„Wir werden sofort die Verfolgung der Diebe aufnehmen, eure Majestät." Erwiderte Nel auf die Reaktion der Herrscherin.

„Nein, wir brauchen euch hier, wir dürfen unsere Verteidigung nicht weiter schwächen." Die Königin schien völlig ruhig.

„Eure Hoheit!" sie war aufgebracht über das was sie hörte.

„Nein, ich werde euch nicht erlauben sie zu verfolgen, ich bin mir zwar sicher das ihr es schaffen würdet, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ob es dann noch einen Ort gibt an den es zurück gebracht werden kann."

Die Bemerkung der Königin verwunderte die Gruppe. „Eure Hoheit, ich verstehe nicht…" Nel klang sehr unsicher, obwohl man ihr es nicht ansah.

„Während ihr weg wahrt… fiel Peterny…

Diese merkwürdigen Wessen erschien aus den nichts vor dem Stadttor, die Wachen bemerkten sie viel zu spät, sie steckten alles in Brand, sie Töteten jeden den sie erblickten, dabei machten sie keine Unterschiede ob es eine Frau, Mann oder Kind war alle wurden kaltblütig ermordet. Nur eine Handvoll hatte überlebt."

„Eure Hoheit, es mag vielleicht unpassend sein aber ist Clair unter den Überlebenden?" diesmal konnte man Nel den schrecken ansehen.

„Macht euch keine Sorgen Lady Nel, Lady Clair hat überlebt zurzeit ist sie nach Airyglyph unterwegs um unsere Situation zu schildern und um Hilfe zu bitten." Erleichtert atmete Nel aus.

„Ruht euch erst mal aus wenn sich etwas ändert lass ich euch rufen." Mit diesen Worten beendete die Königin das Gespräch. Die Gruppe zog sich zurück. Fayt musste die ganze Zeit über Sophia nachdenken, ob etwas im Turm vorgefallen war, ein dummer Gedanke natürlich ist etwas dort vorgefallen schließlich ist sie dort von den Toten auferstanden, trotzdem musste er mit ihr reden. Er ging zu dem Raum der ihr zu geteilt war. Er klopfte, keine Reaktion, er klopfte noch einmal als wieder keine Reaktion kam, öffnete er einfach die Tür. Niemand war hier. Fayt überlegte wo sie noch sein könnte. Zu erst suchte er die Plätze im Schloss ab die in Frage kamen. Aber keine Spur von ihr. Er entschied sich erst das ganze Gebäude ab zu suchen bevor er in der Stadt die suche fortsetzen wollte. Einige Minuten lief er auf und ab im Schloss, erfolglos. Er verließ das es, um draußen seine suche fort zu setzen, jede Straße lief er ab, erst als er die Treppe zur kleinen Wiese hinunter ging, sah er sie im Gras sitzen. „Sophia, kann ich mich zu dir setzen?", er wartete nicht bis sie ihm antwortete sondern setzte sich einfach neben ihr ins Gras. Etwas unsicher fing er an seine Frage zu Stellen: „ Umm…Sophia…" „Ich weiß was du willst…" unterbrach sie ihm, „ich weiß auch nicht was sie mit mir gemacht haben, nur das sie etwas gemacht haben… Ich höre eine Stimme in meinen Kopf, sie versucht mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben." „Jetzt bin ich also die Böse?" die Worte pulsierten Regelrecht ihn ihrem Kopf. Sie zuckte zu zusammen, krallte ihre Hände in Fayts Schultern und presste ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust, zittert stammelte sie: „Sie ist wieder da.". „Höre nicht auf sie, egal was sie sagt." Redete Fayt auf sie ein, und schloss seine Arme um sie. Nachdem die Stimme nach ein paar Minuten nicht mehr erklang entspannte sie sich wieder, stand auf und deutete eine Verbeugung an, leise entschuldigte sie sich bei ihm und ließ ihn verwirrt im Gras sitzend zurück. Die Sorgen standen ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, er blieb noch eine Ganze weile im Gras sitzen und dachte nach.


End file.
